A Wierd Story
by Anonymous Xylophones
Summary: It's just about a war... with other fictional characters other than the ones in Sonic the Hedgehog games. First fanfic written.
1. Chapter 1: SIS

**This is my first story that I had written down, but please just tell me what you think about it. I want to know what other people think. I know that the first one's short, but I will try to make the other chapters longer.**

**A Weird Story**

_Chapter 1: SIS_

Anyone know what SOS stands for? It means "save our (someone's name that begins with a s)". But none of that stuff. Now we are talking about SIS. Basically, it means "(someone's name that begins with a s) is suiciding". Or in this story, "Shadow is suiciding". Now, you might wonder, how can a shadow suicide? The reason being is that it isn't a shadow; it's a name. For those people who don't have a heck of an idea of who he is, let me give you a brief description: He is a super fast robotic hedgehog (he skates with boosters from his robotic shoes) that moves, hears, speaks and stands like a human created by a grandfather of someone with an I.Q. of 300, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He is the exact counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog. If you don't who he is, then I'll explain. He is a blue hedgehog that's super fast (he runs). Simple enough.

Anyways, Sonic and Shadow just happened (and don't ask why!) to be racing against each other across a very very very very long pathway to obviously see which hedgehog is faster. Oh, I forgot to mention this but there's no rail. Shadow, who was just a foot behind Sonic, didn't think he was going to win, so he took out a bazooka, fired at Sonic and then jumped off the platform (to avoid the explosion, I guess). Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. The explosion had blown him off the platform while he was still running. He then shouted, "Cheater!" as he fell towards Earth (again, don't ask me how Shadow got the bazooka. He just happened to have one, okay?)

Luckily, after 10 hours of sleeping, Sonic woke up to find himself on top of an airplane about, oh let's say about 4,500 ft. above the ground. He was also lucky enough to have landed on the airplane; he would have been baked and ready for eating because of the friction upon entering Earth from outer space. Meanwhile, he still has to find a way to get down. He could bust in the airplane, ask the conductor to land and... be miles away from the place that he knew so well. Telling himself to remind himself to say sorry to the passengers in the plane, he took off a piece of the outer layer of the plane (yes, he took off a piece, but don't ask how) and jumped off, using the piece as a snowboard, landed on the city that he knew so well, by using the piece from the airplane to absorb impact, and started street boarding down the city, aka Westopolis.

-------------------------------------------------

**Reviews please...**


	2. Chapter 2: The HUGE Collision!

**I just had a song stuck in my head, and I want to remove it. I decided to try putting the song on the secondchapter of the story to get rid of it. Did it work? No. But I'll try to get rid of it some other way. Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: The HUGE Collision!

Now you previously knew that we left off with Sonic streetboarding down the street. Well, let's just continue.

Now if any one of the readers that's reading this now, you might (And I said might, so don't worry if you don't) have heard of this song. I'm also gonna use it according to the story. Ready? If not, stop reading. If you are, JUST GO ON!

Oh, and Sonic is also able to see the words as well (something that is required to make this chapter interesting).

_Rolling around at the speed of sound._

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow._

"My rainbow, eh? Well I don't see any and I recommend anyone to not follow it, 'cause that gold is mine!" Sonic exclaimed when he read this.

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on._

_Guess what lies ahead..._

"A bunch of more buildings?" Sonic guessed.

_Only one to find out!_

"How?" he inquired.

_Must keep on moving ahead._

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

"WHAT PLAN!"

_Trusting in what you can see._

"Yeah... so I'm suppose to trust my eyes that there's a huge ramp ahead?"

_Take my lead, I'll set you free._

"This is all messed up. First, where is your lead? Second, I'm already free."

(Chorus starts)

_Follow me, set me free._

_Trust me and you willescape from the city._

_I'll make it through, prove it to you._

(Chorus ends)

_Danger is lurking around every turn._

"So the ramp at that turn is dangerous? Oh no, I'm heading toward it and I can't stop!" (nor can he move out of the way, but somehow it just didn't occur to him).

_Trust your feelings, got to live and learn._

"You're sure? O-o-okay." (Did a trick) Yahoo! (Crashed into a manhole) OUCH!

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through._

"That's where you're definitely wrong! Luck is DEFINITELY NOT ON MY SIDE! Well, it might be on yours, but not mine! That's probably the reason that the song doesn't sound painful. Yep, this song is definitely messed up. Now scram, words!"

_Got no other options, only one thing to do!_

"Yeah, get out of this hole. And didn't I tell you to go away?"

_I don't care what lies ahead!_

"Wait, this is totally unpredictable. First, you tell us to guess what lies ahaead. Now, you say that you don't care what lies ahead. Also, I DO CARE ABOUT WHAT LIES AHEAD! What if I crash again or something? There's no doubt about it. This song's messed up."

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

"Now you say that you shouldn't guess. You also said the following part twice. I can't and won't agree with you no matter what... well, from now on!"

_Find the next stage, no matter what that may be._

"Okay, I spoke too soon. After this, we won't agree. I can't wait to get out of this place. The sooner, the better."

_Take my lead, I'll set you free._

"Oh, I'm psychic." (as in he won't agree, but you probably already knew that)

Chorus (We'll skip this)

SONG ENDS

Now as you may or may not know, this song was from Essay 2. Actually I meant SA2... If you don't know what's SA2, then search in Google or Yahoo. Or you may use Wikipedia, though I never tried it and I won't bother because I know what it means (Figures, right?). Luckily, you don't need to do that, because I will tell you. It, SA2, means Sonic Adventure 2, happy?Yes, I play SA2, okay? Now let's just get on with the story already.

After hearing and talking and moving and excercising his brain and... well that's it, Sonic is a bit tired (okay maybe I had exagerated too much for Sonic, so he's very, very, very tired).He's sotired that, in fact, he's too tired to think that he doesn't want to be tired about thinking that he's tired, so basically he's tired (It may take you a while to figure it out). He's so tired that he hasn't even noticed a big, I mean huge, crowd of karts with riders on them racing uphill, IN HIS DIRECTION! AAAAAHHHHH! Now if you were Sonic, you wouldn't do any of these things because... well, you're tired! So Sonic kept on going and after looking ahead at the huge mob of karts coming in his direction, he just stared (Well, if he wasn't tired, then he would've just ran away. But nooo, he just had to be tired and realized what situation he is in about, oh let's say a half a minute later).

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in panic (I'm surprised that he still has the energy to yell).

KA-BOOM!

------------------------------------------------

**Reviews...REVIEWS..._REVIEWS_! Okay, I apologize about that (if I even need to apologize, but still, just to be safe), but I want reviews, but it doesn't have to be a lot. Even one will be okay.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**I'm just going to introduce all the characters that are going to be in the story first, so then I wouldn't have to forget to introduce the other characters in case they came up without a reason.**

**One more thing:I'm going to be a little bit busy, so expect new chapters to come up every other day or so.**

Chapter 3: The Plan

Now... we left off with Sonic crashing with a bunch of drivers who didn't seem to have no idea where they're going. To tell you the truth, they do not have any idea of where they're going. Mario and everyone else in the "Mario World" are, in fact, the drivers.

You probably might ask me now a question that might be bothering you: How did they appear in Westopolis? Now, I will assume that you know the game Mario Kart (Yes, I also play these games). If you don't, then too bad because I'm tired of explaining.

Anyways, Mario and all the characters in all the previous Mario Kart games (I'm sorry if I didn't include a new caracter in this story) wanted a rematch to see (for once and for all) who is the bestestestestestestestest (I just mean best. The additional parts aren't necessary. They're there just to annoy people) driver in their world. Fortunately and unfortunately (depending on who the person is and what kind of view they have), they chose Westopolis. Fortunately for the drivers because since it is a big city, any one of them could be the winner (remember: almost anything could happen in a race in Mario Kart). It is, however, unfortunate that Sonic the hedgehog happens to be in the way of our newcomers' course, if there even is a course.

In preparation for the final race do decide once and for all who is going to be the champion, each contestant is doing their best and also trying to mess up everyone else's confidence (especially Wario, Waluigi, King Boo and, of course, the one and only Bowser himself).

Bowser, who seems to be thinking very hard at that time, was pacing up and down when Wario came across. Thinking that he might be some help (he remembers someone say "Every bit helps."), he walked over to him. Wario, however, hardly noticed him and continues walking. Bowser, getting very annoyed, walks and stops in front of Wario's tracks (There isn't any tracks, it's just an expression). Wario stops suddenly, you can see his body become rigid with fear, turns around and begins running away. However, Bowser had cunningly put a mat under Wario's feet, so when Wario runs away, he isn't going anywhere. Hah, but the mat was pushed from his feet to the mighty Bowser himself! Oh boy, was Bowser mad! You could actually see steam coming out of his ears, if he has any ears.

"RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I insulted Bowser!" Wario yelled.

"Is your gracious ever good?" Bowser said, in a angry tone.

"Well, not really because of that stupid Mario."

"Well, well, well, so we do have a common enemy..."

"We do?" asked a puzzled Wario."Oh yeah, we do."

"So what do you think of joining me?" asked Bowser.

"What do I think?" Wario asked back.

"Yes."

"I like hamburgers!" At this, Bowser faints and falls on the floor.

"Oh no! I killed Bowser! I better scram!" And with that, he runs away...to a safe distance.

Boswer woke up a while later,and sighed.

"Why me?"

Wario came back, relieved that he's alive and replied,"I don't know. Why you?"

"I don't know. Why me?"

"Well, I don't know. Why you?"

"Well, I don't care. Do you or do you not want to join me?"the turtleasked irritably.

"Why do you ask?"

Bowser thought and then answered, "Because I want to. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

"No. None. Zip."

"So do you want to join?"

"Do I ever!"

"So that's a no?"

"That's a yes, you idiot!"

Hearing himself being called an idiot made Bowser mad, so he roared.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"

"Oh no! I insulted Bowser...again!"

Bowsersuddenly thought that this was not the time to argue (so luckily, Wario didn't get vaporized or incinerated) and said,"Let's just take care of Mario."

"Okay." Wario replied.

Minutes later...

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! We don't treat Mario nicely! We treat him badly!" Bowser roared at Wario after giving Mario a pass to have as much food as he wants and shaking his hand as sign of friendship.

"But you said to take care of him." Wario whimpered.

Bowser threw his hands up in the air in complete annoyance. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

"You don't have one."

"What?"

"I said you don't have one."

"What?"

"Kiwi."

"What?"

"Hamburger."

"What?"

"What?" Wario copied.

"I said it first." Bowser complained.

"Hah!"

"Huh?"

"I stopped you from saying 'what?'" Wario smirked.

"What?"

"Oh no! Not again!"

Several more minutes later, after a couple shouts, screams, two black eyes and a bloody nose...

"Let me get this straight," Wario said,"We make his kart all messed up, right?"

"Right." Wario started thinking hard, then came up with something (yes, I know it's strange that he came up with something so fast, but that's the way the story goes).

"Okay, I got an idea. Wait here." Bowser began to sleep. Wario puts his hands in his pocket and took out a bazooka and a remote control (another wierd thing. Yes, the bazooka somehow managed to fit in his pocket).

"Done!"

Bowser woke up.

"What took you so long?" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Have I missed something?" Wario asked.

"Yes, well, at least I think so." Bowser answered uncertaintly.

"We can talk about that later. First listen to my plan. When Mario is away from his kart, we can sneak in, carefully place the bazooka so it aims at the engine, close the cover of the engine and sneak out."

"Why can't we just fire?" Bowser complained, "I want to blow it up to pieces!"

" This is why. It might make a huge noise so Mario might come back and see us, so we will, not might, will be disqualified. Even if we didn't get disqualified for some strange reason, Mario can fix it, so he will be fine. Besides, during the race, if you just happen to win fair and square, you can taunt Mario all you like."

"Fine, then answer this: How do we fire the bazooka during the race then if he's going to beat us?"

"That's part of my plan, so listen. This remote control (shows it to Bowser) happens to control the bazooka. So when you press the only button here, then the bazooka will fire!"

"That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So let's put it into action already!"

"Hold on! We shouldn't do it yet... (but Bowser wasn't listening and took the bazooka with him towards Mario's station) why did I have to partner up with him the first time? Wait up!" Wario then follows Bowser.

-----------------------------------------------

**Reviews, reviews, reviews...please?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Part 2

**I have nothing else to say right now, except that I'm working on the next chapter right now, so expect it soon.**

Chapter 4: The Plan. Part 2

We had left off with Wario running after Bowser once the fire-breathing turtle had realized the fat yellow-mustached guy's plan. We will now continue (Okay, that was kind of lame, but what else could I say now at 10:34 PM?).

Wario was chasing Bowser at the speed of turtles. His new shoes were also making a wierd sound: SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAKITY SQUEAK. He had no idea what's with the shoes but now that he was nearing Mario's station, he looked around to make sure nobody noticed him or nobody is coming, depending on which one happened first. In fact, he was so busy in this tactic that he bumped into ... MARIO! OH NO! I'm just joking. He bumped into Bowser, but it was still a bad thing, though not as bad enough as getting disqualified. Bowser looked back and roared," AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Okay, that didn't happen. But what did happen was that Bowser breathed fire on Wario to make sure that he would keep quite. Wario just stood there, blinking his eyes innocently while the rest of his body was black.

(Hold on for a second, I must tell you or I feel like telling you that the squeaking part was just random. I just thought that you might need to know that and thank you for your patience.)

Bowser, who is now focusing on the station, said, "Yes, now's the time."

Wario shuddered at the thought of Bowser's size that most likely will be the cause of their doom. He then thought of a second idea, one that surely won't make them disqualified. "Wait" he said,"let me do it."

Bowser turned around, bewildered."Are you nuts?" heargued."With those noisy shoes of yours?"

Wario argued back by saying, "I'll manage. And besides, everyone will notice you by your size."

Bowser gave it a thought and decided that it was for the best."Fine."

Wario insinctively went in front of Bowser, grabbed the bazooka and ... ran away? Bowser, obviously stunned, was shocked for about, oh about ten years (Okay, I exaggerated. It was about ten minutes...wait.). He then yelled in anger and then ran after Wario. In no time flat, Bowser caught Wario, who is quaking in his boots. Well, not his boots, I meant his shoes. (I don't know how he happened to reach Wario in no time flat if Wario ran away for ten minutes. He just did.)

"What the heck are you doing!" Bowser yelled.

"Um, running away with the bazooka?" Wario said meekly.

"I think not, you traitor."

"Traitor!" Wario said, outraged."How dare you call me a traitor! I'm no traitor!"

"Well, according to me you are."

"But I ain't no traitor!" Wario argued back.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No I'm not!" Bowser copied.

"Yes you are!"

"Yes you are!" Bowser mimicked.

"No I'm not!" Wario replied.

"No I'm not!" Bowser...uh, what's another synonym of copy?

"Yes you are!"

"Wait a minute, I'm suppose to say that." Bowser complained.

"Do you expect me to wait a minute? Anyways, you aren't."

"Well, you're wearing a yellow hat!"

"What does that have to do with this?" Wario asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Bowser asked back.

"You mean you don't know?" Wario asked, confused. Bowser then said one word, and only one.

"No."

"So that's a no?" Wario asked, making sure that he has it correctly. Bowser saidanother singleword.

"Yes."

Now Wario is confused. "Wait, so it's a yes?" Bowser said another single word.

"No."

"So it's now a no?" Now Bowser is getting very annoyed (as am I, seeing that Bowser had said only one word sentences. I sometimes wonder if those 'sentences' are considered sentences).

"Yes!"

"Now you're saying that it's a yes?" said a very, very, very, confused Wario.

"No, I'm saying no as in I don't know what the hell the yellow hat has to do with this topic."

"Oh. So why did you mention it?"

"I don't know. I just did." Bowser said, part relieved that the questions are over and part not relieved because he Wario still has the bazooka.

"Oh." was Wario's reply. There was a silence. For about two minutes. It could have continued if only Bowserdid notget so impatient about getting the bazooka so much.

Bowser finally exploded (not as in he blew up into tiny Bowser pieces, but as in he can't stand it any longer). "So give me the bazooka!" he hollered.

"No!" said a stubborn Wario.

"Give me it."

"No!"

"Did you hear what I said? Give me it!"

"No!" (boy, he's very persistent)

"So die!" Bowser threatened. He breathed in and...

"No!"

"That maks no sense. Are you saying that you don't want to die?"

"No!"

"So you're saying that you want to die?"

"No!"

"So you're saying that you want to...die?"

"No!"

Bowser realized that as long as Wario keeps saying 'No!' it's continue and continue and continue and continue and...oh whatever. "This is a pattern!" he exclaimed.

"No!"

"It isn't?" (you get the idea of what might happen)

Eventually, Bowser got the bazooka and Wario looks like he came out of a flamethrower. Incidentally (and ironically), that's actually what he came out of! While Wario was burned and shouting," Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!", Bowser snuck off to Mario's station. Eventually, he had suceeded in part 1 of Wario's plan. When Wario got rid of all the burns, Bowser had came back and he looked very happy and excited. Wario, stared at Bowser, not thinking about what might happen.

"Don't tell me. You did the first part of our plan." Wario stated.

"Yeah! Aren't you happy?" Bowser said, grinning.

"I told you not to tell me! That means I'm not happy,okay? Do you have any idea of what you're doing?"

"Beside doing the first part of your plan...no."

"Then shall I explain?"

"Please do."

"If Mario double checks, triple, quadrouple (if there even is such a word) checks or... I just mean that if he checks again, then he'll find the bazooka and, obviously, take it out!"

"Oh, my god!" Bowser shouted.

"You don't have one."

"What?"

"I said you don't have one." Wario repeated.

"What?"

"I SAID" Wario inhaled and then said, "oh who cares? We are wasting time."

"What?"

"Stop being a whater and get the bazooka out of the engine now!" Wario yelled.

"What?"

Wario replied by saying,"What?" (on purpose, of course)

"I said it first!"

"Hah, I stopped you from saying 'what'."

"What?"

"Forget it." And with that, Wario walked away and toward Mario's station.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WAIT!" (Obviously, Bowser was saying "what" on purpose for some strange reason) Bowser went chasing after Wario.

Bowser and Wario went back to where Bowser had went: Mario's station. When they had reached there, they were just in time to hear a voice.

"Oh my gosh! There's a bazooka in my kart's engine! Good thing I checked the engine or I would have been beaten already."

Bowser and Wario moved over a bit to see what was happening. Mario was in front of his kart, holding what has been Wario's bazooka (now Mario can put it in any other engine, thus making it his...and dangerous).

"Hah, someone tried to beat me! But did they? NO! Still I'm glad to have the bazooka so someone else will be beaten." Mario said gleefully.

Bowser and Wario (it just happens in this order because I usually like to put names in alphabetical order) stood open-mouthed as they watched Mario skipping away with his new bazooka.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Bowser said shaking Wario back and forth.

" Can you stop shaking me first?"

"Sorry." Bowser stopped shaking Wario, who started to speak.

"First, You wouldn't let me. Second, after you made the mistake, you were too busy doing or I meant saying 'what' to let me tell you nor listen."

"Oh well. Let's just hope it's not me that will explode."

"Nor me." said Wario.Bowser and Wario then walked back to their stations slowly.

Finally, the day of the race begins. All the racers came to the starting line. The announcer started speaking.

"Good day to everyone. It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final race for the champion. The winner, or champion of this race, will be declared as the best racer in the world as well as winning a special prize."

"Yaaaaay!" shouted the competitors.

"Now let the race... begin!" shouted theannouncer.There was a big boom and the racers raced off)

Now the racers are in this order (from left to right): Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Wario, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, DK, Peach, Toad, Toadette, King Boo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Paratroopa, Daisy, Diddy Kong, Dry Bones and Shy Guy. Yay!

Now, when all the racers took off, after about two to three minutes, they were all still in this order! Bowser, who is obviously annoyed, decided to cheat. He pressed the button that activated the bazooka. He hoped, of couse, that it's not him. If Mario had randomly chosen someone, he would have about 94 percentof not being chosen. Hooray! But then again, Mario might not have chosen randomly. And who else would he pick besides his real enemy? Bowser took his chances and waited for a split second, if that's possible to split a second in half.

BOOOM!

Bowser looked around. Then he saw DK's kart blown to smithereens. Mario did choose randomly after all! Bowser was about to start celebrating when he realized that there's 16 more competitors beside him and didn't celebrate.

Bowser then decided to, you guessed it (Or you might not have. Depends on what your answer is), cheat... AGAIN! This time he bumped to Mario who was on his right, who then bumped to Luigi, who bumped to Peach (remember that DK is out. His kart exploded), to Toad, Toadette, King Boo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Paratroopa, Daisy, Diddy Kong, Dry Bones and then Shy Guy. Shy Guy was then frustarted and bumped back, which bumped into Dry Bones, then Diddy Kong, then Daisy and so on (I'm never gonna say all those names again). Soon everyone was frustrated (especially the ones in the middle) such that they bumped and bumped and bumped and until they stopped bumping (kind of figures, right? Actually they never really stopped bumping by themselves). Everything was a big mess when they all bumped together again and again and again until someone threw a bomb in the air and it landed on the big riot. KA-BOOM! (this was the time that Sonic met them, but not in his favor) When everything was cleared, there was no sign of a hedgehog, even though Bowser had saw a shape like a hedgehog and assumed they blasted it into bits.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews, please.**


	5. Chapter 5: How in the world?

**I had some case of writers block, but I tried my best. I don't think that this is the best I can do. In fact, I think that's its lame. I think that you might have the same feeling that I have, but I still could be wrong.**

Chapter 5: How in the world...?

Now I believe you'll ask me this: If a bomb has caused the explosion and no hedgehog was in sight, then how did Sonic survive?

This answer may surprise you. Then again... it may not. Sonic was still early enough to run back to the manhole, which, miraculously, was still open. He then closed the manhole and then he was safe and sound. Well, it's dark, so he may not be safe, but you know what I mean.

"It's so dark...I want to go have some food." Sonic said randomly, unaware of a spooky figure approaching behind him. The figure spoke.

"Boo." it said. Sonic turned around.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to sc-" Sonic froze when he saw what he is suppose to see. "Ahh! It's a ghost!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, when he noticed. He ran off, going deeper intoa complex maze underground, with his arms up in the air.

"Darn!" the ghost said. "I was going to ask him if he wants some marshmallows. WAIT!" He started chasing after Sonic while holding a plate of marshmallows. I don't know where the marshmallows came from, though. Ghosts are magic, so I assume that they might have appeared out of thin air. Anyways, he lost sight of Sonic, seeing that the hedgehog is fast and decided to take a shortcut. He headed toward a wall and dissapeared.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in some part of the maze underground, catching his breath.

"Whew! I never knew that I had phobophobia." he exclaimed. Well, now he knows. For some strange reason, the ghost caught up and looked as if he had went through some walls...oh, wait.

"What's up? Want some marshmallows?" the ghost asked, holding out a ghost-like plate with marshmallows on it. (I never thought of this, but if the marshmallows are indeed solid, then they couldn't have went through the walls. But then again, you never know what might have happened)

Sonic looked up with a face that showed as if he saw a ghost... hold on."I thought you were going to ask me what's phobohobia? I thought I saw a ghost."

"You did." the ghost stated.

"I did? Hmmm...Oh yeah, I did. How did you catch up anyways?"

"I traveled through walls. Anyways, aren't you suppose to run away?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'm a ghost."

"No, because I have phobophobia."

"What's that?"

"Being scared of being scared."

"Oh, but I am scary, right?"

"Uhhh..." Sonic said, stuck between the idea of whether to say "Yes, you are." and running away, pretending to scream or saying "No, you're not. You're just a creature with a cover on top." and punching him.

"Right?"

"Uhhh..." the hedgehog continued, still stuck.

"I said, am I right?"

"Uhhh..."

"That's it!" said an impatient ghost. "I'm going to make a curse if you don't decide by the time I reach zero. Ready? Ten, nine, e-"

"Why can't it start from twenty? Or perhaps thirty?" Sonic whined.

"Because I make the rules."

"No, you don't!" Sonic objected.

"Okay, fine! I don't." the ghost agreed, not wanting the argument to switch to a fight.

"Then who does?" Sonic pursued, wanting to hit the person who is in charge of this. (bad Sonic,bad Sonic)

"That's none of your concern!" the ghost yelled, wondering who it is. He might demand the person himself for a couple of ideas that will help him. (Oh thanks, Sonic. Thank you very much, for encouraging others to turn against me)

"Yes, it is!" Sonic fired back.

"No, it isn't!" The ghost continued. Even though he wanted to join with Sonic for his idea, losing the argument will prove that Sonic has won the argument, something that he will not permit.

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it i-" Sonic paused. "You know what? Never mind. This argument will take forever. I might as well start searching." He started to run, but the ghost managed to talk to him before the feet even started moving.

"Wait!"

"What?" Sonic answered (there's always something that makes me confused. How come the word answered isn't pronounced like an-swer-ed and is pronounced like an-sir-ed?).

"Do you want some marshmallows?" the ghost politely asked. He had won the argument, but only because Sonic had admitted that the argument was going nowhere. He might as well give him some food to repay him of handing over the feeling of triumph.

"No thanks."

"By the way, what are you?" the ghost questioned. He needed to know because otherwise...well, there is no reason, but why not?

"I'm a hedgehog." Sonic answered.

"Is that an animal?" the ghost asked in a shaky voice. He was aware enough to know that a hedgehog is an animal, but he had just had to make sure, of course.

"Do you have a problem? Are you brainwashed?" Sonic asked even though he knew the answer to the first question. The second one...he's not quite sure...yet.

"No," the ghost replied, even though everyone can tell that he's lying. "And no. My name is Randall. Which reminds me that we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Randall."

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said, holding out his hand to greet him, as well as thinking that the answer to the second question is also solved. The other hand, however, didn't come. Randall didn't have any hands (then I wonder what's holding up the plate). Actually, that wasn't true. Randall was shaking again.

"Is that an animal?" Randall asked, in a shaky voice.

Sonic rolled his eyes and came to a positive answer to his second question (well, not as in the answer is positive likea positive mood, but more as in an answer that is a hundred percent correct) "Of course it is!"

"Ahh! I have zoophobia!" Randall exclaimed, but strangely enough, he isn't moving. Probably he's so scared that he's been paralyzed...temporarily.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Having a fear of... and why am I talking to an animal?" Randall answered, feeling scared and more scared and even more scared and, well, you get the point.

"Because the author made it so." (somehow, Sonic seemed to have found the person without even searching)

Randall felt baffled. "What author?" he asked.

Sonic shrugged. "How am I suppose to know?" he replied.(okay, maybe not)

Randall, who has finally realized that he's talking to an animal, stammered "S-s-see you l-l-later. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He runs away with his arms in the air and, with it, the plates with the marshmallows on top. The marshmallows flew off the plate and landed on Sonic, by pure accident.

Sonicjust stood there with the marshmallows on his face for about 2 seconds then said"Hey, you never told me what zoophobia is!" Sonic then tried the marshmallows that Randall had left, well, more like thrown. "Though I have to admit, these marshmallows are delicious. Hey, do you have some more?" Thereis silence. "R-r-randall?" More silence. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Randall then came back, looking calm, for some reason."Hello. Who are you?" he asked.

"Never mind who I am? Now Randall, do you have some marshmallows?" Sonic said, not knowing that hewill regret it soon.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" _That's it! _Sonic thought. _He definitely has a short term memory problem._

"Of course we have!"

"We have?"

"Yes, now do you have any more marshmallows?"

"How do you know that I have marshmallows?"

"I told you. We have met before."

"No, we haven't."

"Yes, we have."

"Fine. We have met, but I won't give it to you until you tell me who you are. Probably the name might remind me."

_Yeah right, _Sonic thought, but he obliged, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Randall became terrified. "S-s-see you l-later" he stammered. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" And with that, he runs away again. (luckily, he didn't ask whether a hedgehog is an animal or not)

Sonic, whois obviously puzzled, asked"Was it something I said? (remember, he doesn't know what zoophobia is) Oh, well. I won't have any more marshmallows. But I have phobophobia."

"What's that?" Randall asked. For some odd reason, he had silently came back.

Sonic got startled and startedshouting."AAAAAAHHHHH!" He runs away to the entrance to the pipes and climbs out.

Now Randall was the one that's puzzled."What? Was it something I said?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review. I won't be insulted if you don't think that this is funny. And don't blame me. I had writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 6: Magic Time!

**Thanks for the reviews. But I can't confirm that I will oblige to everyone's advice. I also must ask if it is possible to give some more comments about how to improve this, if it is possible (which I have a feeling that it is possible, so don't say that there isn't any improvements).**

Chapter 6: Magic Time!

Sonic had left the underground pipes, due to his phobophobia and with the collision (well, not a collision, but more like meeting) with Randall the ghost. Now he's busy looking for... more marshmallows! Then after a few couple bites, he saw something that made him forget about everything else, including marshmallows. Near to him was a television. Now on the screen were the wierdest things that he ever saw... people on broomsticks... flying through the air! He thought he was imagining things, but then the voice from the television said," Wizards and witches are coming all around the world to this very city. While we still don't know why, we will inform of later investigations. They are now all coming from the entrance in the north of Westopolis." Now Sonic, who was half finished with his last marshmallow, ate it up quickly and headed toward the north entrance of Westopolis.

Now all of those wizards and witches are, in fact, from all around the world. Among these are... oh, who cares? It's just basically everyone from the Durmstrang, Hogwarts and Beuxbaton schools (or in simpler terms, every witch and wizard from wizarding schools). The main reason that they are here is to join forces with Muggles against the Dark Lord or Voldemort. The magic people stared at the non-magic people and the non-magic people stared at the magic people. There was a long pause. Finally the silence was broken when the blue hedgehog zoomed in between them. The witches and wizards stared at him. Surely with that speed, they might win the battle already? The muggles smiled at the hedgehog, proud that he might be the key that will save the day, or in a more specific terms, their very lives. Dumbledore continued to stare at the hedgehog while he slowly stepped forward. Of course, the witches and wizards can do magic, but the problem is that they won't be able to hit this animal based on this speed, including Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore started his speech, but never left his eyes off the hedgehog.

"Dear people" he began."We have come to you for a special purpose o-"

"Or reason" Sonic interrupted.At this, Dumbledore glared at him but continued on anyways.

"The greatest threat has arrived to this world. A person, stronger than all of our people in our world put together, has arrived." he said.

Sonic was confused. "What world?" he questioned not to mention interrupting.

Dumbledore was outraged of this manner (despite the fact that non-magic people have never heard of wizards and witches)."The magic world, you pathetic little-"

Now Dumbledore wasn't the only one that's outraged."Hey!" Sonic yelled."Who are you calling pathetic and little?"

Dumbledore, who now realized that if Sonic is indeed the source that decides whether the muggles would help or not, then he should have been nice."Ummmm..." was all that he heard himself say.

Sonic looked impatient."Well?" It was responded by silence. "Say something!" Sonic yelled.

Harry (you all know who he is) stepped up. "Quite, hedgehog. Dumbledore needs to have time to speak" he said. "and think" he added.

Sonic nodded."So he's Dumbledore. He sounds quite familiar."

"You mean his name." Harry corrected.

Sonic agreed."Yeah his name, whatever... Hey! Who says that you can correct my speech?" he exclaimed.

"I did." Harry answered.

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?" he asked.

Harry was aware of the situation that he's in."No, but-" he started, trying to avoid a fight.

Sonic didn't believe him. "Yes you are!" he hollered. He then grabbed a bazooka and shouted "DIE!". He was about to fire when...

The bazooka dissapeared. Sonic was furious. He actually wished that he had carried a very big gun instead, for some strange reason. When he actually realized that they can do magic, he thought that they used magic to make the weapon dissapear.

Sonic shouted. "You can't do that!"

Harry looked bewildered."Do what?"

Now Sonic was bewildered. "You mean to tell me that you didn't make the weapon dissapear?"

"No. Well, now I do, but I usually didn't, but that now you mentioned it, I-"

Sonic was dissapointed, but he still wanted to argue."Oh, well you still can't do that!"

"I didn't make the weapon dissapear!"

"No, not about that!"

"About what then?"

"You can't correct me!" (when it says that he wants to argue, it could mean really pointless things)

"Yes, I can!" Harry debated.

"No, you can't!"

Now Dumbledore finally spoke."Silence!" (and guess what? There was silence) "Thank you. An example that you asked for is right here in my head." He then points to his head. "Now, one of Voldemort's follower's is little and pathetic (which is a lie unless if you think of one)"

"What's his name? And who's Voldemort?" Sonic inquired, curious.

Dumbledore decided todo half telling the truth and half lying."I had forgotten. Voldemort's the wizard that I told you erlier."

"Oh, he is? Oh well, he's not going to be able to beat me." Sonic said, turning to the people of the city."What do you say guys? Let's join Dumbly-door-"

"It's Dumbledore." the professor interrupted.

Sonic shrugged."Whatever. So what do you say? Let's get rid of him. If they are speaking the truth, then we'll get rid of evil, or at least part of evil, in the world!" The crowd cheered until...

They didn't cheer (kind of figures). Anways,a member of the crowd spoke."Shouldn't we first learn some magic?" he asked.

Sonic dissapproved it automatically."No! Right now we should be focusing on survival, not for your entertainment!"

"But I want to do magic!" the same citizen wailed.

"Yeah! So do we!" the rest of the citizens agreed.

"B-b-but-" Sonic stammered. Dumbledore walked over and whispered to Sonic. Sonic then agreed. "Fine, but on one condition." he said, trying to negotiate.

"We'll do anything!"

"You have to pass a test!"

"Why?" asked another person.

"Because..." The crowd listened intently. There was silence.

"Because..." The crowd started to listen not-so intently. There is still silence, though.

"Because..." The crowd began to rebel. You already can figure out whether it there is silence or not.

"Fine, it's because I feel like it!" The crowd continued to rebel. "Well, you must have enough knowledge in order to perform magic. Evryone knows that!" The crowd considered this and settled down.

"When do we begin?" Sonic asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore answered. "Not now." The crowd began to rebel again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review. I don't know about whether I should continue or not.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stories

**By the way, thanks EvilKingStan36. I think that it probably was just a bad chapter. I just hope that this chapter isn't worser.**

Chapter 7: Stories

We had left Shadow off from Chapter 1, where he fired a missile at Sonic and jumped off and that was it. He had used his special ability to manipulate through time and space...or in other terms, to warp (you know what it is).

Shadow has the Chaos Emerald and therefore, could warp into anywhere he wants. So when he jumped off the long platform, he had used the emerald to warp onto the land in Earth. Unfortunately, the emerald was a fake, so he could use the fake jewel for only one time, since it had only limited power. He appeared in the most unexpected (well it could be expected, it just depends on what you think) place in the whole wide Earth: Westopolis!

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, looking around at the place that he's in. Tall buildings, more tall buildings and...

Even more tall buildings!

Shadow hit himself in the head. He had actually imagined someplace else. However, he went to this place instead.

"Welcome" spoke a voice behind him. Shadow turned around and saw that he was in front of a shop that said Magic, Pets, and Some Stuff. Shadow waited. The person that had spoken earlier blinked. There was a long silence...

For about 2.0539716 seconds. Or rather just about 2 seconds.

"Well?" Shadow inquired, waiting for the person to continue. "Welcome to where?"

The person didn't answer.

"Hello?" Shadow asked, unsure if the person is either alive or dead. "Welcome to..." he paused, waiting for the person to finish the sentence.

The person didn't answer...but he did move.Shadow either was pulled into the store or he was pushed into the store.

"What's the difference?" Shadow yelled. I don't know. Anyways, once Shadow was inside, he closed the doors and windows to make the house as soundproof as he could. The owner just stared at his actions, then looked confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked. By then, Shadow had finished and walked toward the owner. Despite the size comparison, the owner looked nervous and slowly backed away. Shadow then yelled "WHERE AM I? YOU HAD SAID WELCOME. WELCOME TO WHERE?" Despite the obvious fact that the loudness of the voice had broken all the windows and blew out the doors and everyone from a quarter-mile away was covering their ears, the owner appeared calm _without even raising his hands!_

"Oh, you misunderstood me," the person said, knowing that Shadow had misheard what he had said. " I said 'Well, come.', not 'Welcome'."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Two reasons. First, I just did."

"Oops." Shadow regretted saying that later.

"Don't worry. You're the second person to misunderstand what I said."

"Oh, thanks. That makes me much better." Shadow replied sarcastically.

"The second reason is that I didn't know that you wouldn't misunderstand it."

"Uh-huh...wait, what!" Shadow exclaimed. "Just exactly how much customers did you have?"

"Excluding you or including you?"

"Including me, for crying out loud!"

"Then..."

"Then what?" Shadow shouted in frustration, unaware that the people covering their ears are starting to get very annoyed.

"Then there are only two."

"ONLY TWO!" Shadow shouted."Then that would mean that every customer you had didn't understand you!" Now the people were angry and started to head toward the store.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that." the owner said thoughtfully.

"Well, now you did, and for telling you that, I will be allowed to have whatever I need." Shadow said happily, glad that he had given the main point from his anger. He wouldn't have been able to make this bargain possible.

The owner shrugged as a sign of agreement. "My business wasn't running so well, anyways."

Shadow looked around. There are owls, cats, dogs, rats, fish, parrots, wands, spell books, and another suspicious book. Shadow started walking toward it when...

"Freeze!"

Shadow turned around and saw agroup full of other citizens holding wands and books, ready to attack him at any time. One had a fish bowl full of water (and, sadly, the fish) ready to toss it at him.

"You don't even know how to do magic." Shadow said, smirking.

"Yes, we do." the group chorused. "The magic people taught us." Shadow looked strickened. _They must be bluffing._ He decided to see if they could actually freeze him. If they did, then he'll use Chaos Control to melt the ice somewhere else. If they didn't...well...he'll laugh at them!

"Let's see if you can freeze me, then." he challenged them. The group then looked worried. Finally one of them stepped forward, pointed his wand at Shadow and said "Freezio!" Instead of freezing Shadow, one of their allies got caught on fire and started screaming. Everyone else looked startled.

"Call 911!" someone shouted.

"That's the police!" another person yelled back.

"No, it isn't! 911 is the ambulence."

"Someone call the fire truck!" said another panicked person.

Shadow wasn't involved in any of this. He decided to scram out of here before they blamed him again for causing all this. He muttered two words and dissapeared. Soon the police car, the ambulenec and the fire truck all came...on a really bad timing.

They crashed.

Shadow watched the scene and took a note in his head before he dissapeared one more time._ The ambulence actually says ecnelubma._

Shadow wanted to have some place to laugh and relax (since he didn't have that much fun during the race AND due to the fact that he wanted to _be_ somewhere else where he can relax). So he took a wand, a spell book, and... nothing else. Actually, he also brought the suspicious book, which turned out to be full of stories, based on the title. He went out of the city to the nearest tree and leaned against it. Then he started to read the stories. Funny stories, to be precise. Not that he didn't know it. The title had said _The Greatest Stories You Will Have Ever Read._ However, he wasn't sharp enough-

"I was too!" Shadow shouted indignantly.

No, you weren't.

"Yes, I was!"

We shouldn't be having this argument.

"Yes, we are."

Fine, you win, but only because I don't want to continue this discussion.

"Yay! But you _do_ know that this chapter was almost pointless?"

No, it wasn't.

"Another argument! Yay!"

You know that you can't talk to the author, right?

Silence.

Good.

-------------------------------------------------

**Reviews, please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends, Deaths and Pools

**These short mini-stories (yes, I decided to put mini-stories into the story) will be short (obviously), but I still hope you enjoy them. I did...I think.**

**Oh, and Mew3692002, two things. 1. Shadow will fight, believe it or not. And 2. I know that Dumbledore is dead. This is before he got killed.**

Chapter 8: Friends, Deaths and Pools

Title: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!

Characters: Bob, Harry (not Harry Potter), Mr. Pringle and Peter the Pickle, though I don't know how this is possible, in the case that pickles can talk.

Bob and Harry were busy arguing about pointless things, like always."I'm not wearing a red hat!" Bob exclaimed.

Harry was furious."You _are_ wearing a red hat!" he stated.

Bob didn't believe him somehow. "I'm not wearing a red hat!" he repeated.

Harry wanted Bob to be convinced that's he's wearing a red hat, even though no one knows for sure."Yes you are wearing a red hat!"

Bob disagreed."No I'm not wearing a red hat!"

Harry is persistent, though."Yes you are wearing a red hat!"

Bob didn't want to repeat without a reason, but he has no reason. So he didn't repeat."I'm not wearing a red hat! I don't wear hats! You know what? I wasn't going to tell you this, but if anyone was wearing a hat, it would be you."

Harry then decided that this argument was pointless. He then tried to change the subject."Hey, wanna practice our secret handshake?" he asked. He would have regretted it, if he had known that this would have cost his friend's life.

Bob shrugged. _Why not? _"Okay." he said. They shook hands, along with making wierd sounds.

Bob suddenly stopped."Hey! Hey! What was that?" he asked.

Harry looked at Bob."You mean the ding-dong thing?"

Bob nodded his head."Yeah! What was that?"

Harry explained."I was just adding something to our secret handshake."

Bob looked as if it is true that one plus one equals negative ninety-nine."No! No! That's totally unacceptable!"

Harry looked baffled."I was just-" he said, trying to explain.

"No! No!" Bob interrupted."You don't just go around, adding things!"

Harry looked angry again."Fine! I'm not your friend anymore!" Suddenly, sad music plays.

Bob looked sad (I mean, who wouldn't?). "Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Wahahahahawaaaaaaaaaaaahawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Harry didn't seem to care."Boo hoo. Cry all you want, but I ain't listening."

Bob continued to cry, or continued to pretend to look as if he continued crying."Waaaaaaaaah! Waahahaha! Waaaaaa-Oh well, I don't need him. I can just find another friend. Now who can be my friend?" he said, looking around. He found someone."There's just that guy over there eating Pringles."

Mr. Pringle looked at the chips in the tube."Chips in a tube, I mean, that's just crazy!" he exclaimed.

Harry went to another person that he might consider to be a friend."Who are you?" he asked.

The person looked at Harry and stammered "I'm Peter the Pickle. Mm-hmm. Yup. AndI have a ch-chain saw. Mm-Hmm. Yup. And I'm not afraid to u-use it and ch-chop your head off. Mm-hmm. Yup. Uh-huh."

Harry started to sing. "Curly fries, curly fries! I like you more than curly fries! If I had a choice between curly fries and you, I would pick you!"

Bob knew at once who the singer was."Hey! Hey!" he said and walks over to Harry. "You can't just sing our secret friendship song out loud!"

Harry quickly explained. "I'm singing it to my new friend." In other words, Peter the Pickle is Harry's new friend.

Bob looked around and asked. "Where?"

Harry simply pointed to the spot where Peter the Pickle is."Over there."

Bob at the direction Harry was pointing at."I see nothing."

Harry looked at the direction as well. Peter was not there."Oh, he's gone. I'll sing it anyways." he said happily. He started to sing it again."Curly fries, curly fries! I like you more than curly fries. If I had a choice between-"

"Hey, we gotta talk." Bob interrupted.

Harry continued because either he didn't hear since he was singing or he heard it and ignored it. "Curly fries and you, I would pick you! Curly fries, curly fries-"

Bob couldn't stand it anymore."Stop it. I was going to tell you something!" he yelled.

Harry obviously hear this, because he stopped singing. "What?" he said, looking hopeful.

Bob did not want to complain to his friend. But Harry isn't his friend anymore."Your singing is hideous." he said.

Harry looked dissapointed."I thought you're going to say you're sorry."

Bob looked strickened again."No! No! That's absolutely unacceptable! No! No! Rid yourself of the thought! No!" he cried.

Mr. Pringle appeared beside Bob with 2 chips in his mouth. "Check it out!" he shouted happily."I'm a duck." Suddenly, as quick as lightning, Bob's head fell off.

Peter had secretly came behind Bob, stood up, and sliced Bob's head off with his chain saw. "Muahahaha! Mm-hmm. Yup. That hurt, alright. Mm-Hmm. Yup." Everyone stared at him...except for Harry, who was looking back and forth from Bob's head to the rest of Bob's body.

Harry sighed."You're so unpredictable, Bob. First you start not being my friend, and then your head falls off suddenly. Alright, I'll be your friend again."

Shadow, after finishing this story, stood still with a bit of a shock on his mind. He thought he bought the best short stories. He looked back on the cover. It says in big words: The Greatest Stories You Will Have Ever Read. Then he noticed something that he hasn't noticed before when he bought it. Underneath the big letters were three letters in much smaller font. Shadow looked closer. It said: For Random Stuff. Now, at least everything makes sense, Shadow thought, so let's return it. Shadow was about to consider this when another thought appeared in his mind. _No, read the entire book. It might amuse you or something. And if you don't find it enjoyable, then you can return it._ Shadow then decided this logic was reasonable and accepted it before another thought could interrupt and change his mind. He then had a bit of a smile on his lips (for he wondered how amusing these stories could be, since the first story already had a random song of curly fries and a friend), turned (or flipped, but it doesn't matter anyways) the pages of the book to the second story and continued reading.

Title: SWIMMING POOL!

Characters: Joe, John, Lifeguard and Snowman, even though it is kind of hard to believe that a snowman is involved with a swimming pool.

Joe looks around and sees a swimming pool with a lifeguard. "Oh cool." he said."Something fun to do today. Maybe I should tell John."

He then takes out a cell phone and called John. Nobody answers.

Joe thought for a while. Finally he had a conclusion."Maybe if I shout, John can hear me." he said to himself. He starts to shout to the phone."John! John! John! I FOUND A SWIMMING POOL!"

John, who is standing right next to Joe. "Yeah, you don't need to shout. I'm right here." he said, wondering what all this is about. Joe is oblivious to John's current location somehow and continues to shout to the phone.

"Yeah! I SEE A SWIMMING POOL!"

"Yeah. I can see it too." John said in a very bored voice.

Joe turns to the lifeguard and shouted "Hey, lifeguard! Can we go in the pool, please?"

John supported Joe, in case the lifegaurd says no. "He did say 'please'."

Lifeguard shrugged."Uhdunna" he said. John didn't hear him clearly. Either that or that he wants a straight answer.

"What?"

Lifeguard shrugged again."Uhdunna."

John still didn't seem to hear him correctly, or he still wants a straight answer. "What? Say it clearly! I can't hear you!"

Lifeguard looks more irritated then before."Uhdunna." he said sternly.

John didn't seem to notice the expression and continues to ask. Or he was just to confused with the lifeguard's speech that he didn't pay attention."What?"

Lifeguard now looks like the most irritated person near the swimming pool.Oh, wait, he's the only irritated person near the swimming pool. Anways, he shouted "I said UH-DUN-NA!"

There was a pause.

"Oh, I guess that means yes." the lifeguard decided. The two people celebrated.

John told his friend what he is going to do."I'm going to dive on that diving board." he said proudly. He said it proudly because it was his first time that he ever decided something by himself.

Joe looks confused."What diving board?"

John pointed over Joe's head."That diving board over there." Joe looked. He suddenly thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to let John decide now. He had to stop John!

"You're too fat for that diving board!" he insulted.Oops. Too late.

John climbs onto the tower and onto the diving board. He then looked down, which was a bad decision. He recoiled at the sight. "This was higher than I thought. This is a little too high. This is higher than I thought. I'm dizzy." he said.

Joe knew that there was no other choice."Just jump!"

"This is-is h-higher than I-I tho-thought." John stuttered.

Joe tried to encourage him."Just jump!"

Suddenly, the lifeguard came in. "Check it out" he said."I made a Snowman."

Meanwhile, John is muttering to himself. "It can't be that high, can it?" he told himself."O-Okay. I-I'll j-jump." He musters up all his courage, though he shouldn't have, jumps and smashes into the bottom of the swimming pool!

Joe saw it all."Wow. He's a swimming machine." John then sunk to the bottom. "Uh, you're a lifeguard right?" Joe asked, turning to the lifeguard.

The lifeguard shrugged again."Yeah. I guard the life. Big deal."

Joe then tells him his worry."Well, I think my friend's drowning."

The lifeguard looks at him, then at the sinking John. He then shook his head."No he isn't. He just likes it down there."

Joe disagreed."No, seriously. I really think he's drowning."

The lifeguard looks frustrated."No he is not! He just feels good down there! Gosh!"

Joe seemed calm, but stern."No, I really think he's drowning."

The lifeguard then pointed at himself."Well, what about me? Who's going to take care of my Snowman if I drown?"

_That's easy_, Joe thought."I can take care of-"

The lifeguard suddenly walked in front of Joe."No you can't! You don't know what the Snowman likes! Right Snowman?" He turns towards Snowman, but Snowman is on the diving board. "No Snowman! You can't swim! You only have sticks for arms!"

Too late. Snowman jumps and sinks underwater.

The lifeguard clasps his hands on his head in panic."Oh no! Oh my god! Don't worry Snowman, it's not too late! Grab onto this floater!" The lifeguard throws a floater. Unfortunately, the floater sinks to the bottom and strangles Snowman. "Oh no! I'm coming to save the day, Snowman! Here I come!" The lifeguard himself jumps off the diving board but misses the swimming pool due to his panic and hits the pavement instead and dies. Joe stared at the result and blinked. He certaintly **_did not_** want to be accused of this.

"I think I should get out of here." And Joe ran away, leaving his friend and the lifeguard and the strangled snowman at the swimming pool.

Shadow thought about keeping this when he finished this story. Many funny suicides happen as well as tiny amusing and random points, such as "check it out, Imade a Snowman". He might like this book after all. He has decided to read another story when a big commotion is happening. He looked toward the city, where the sound is coming from and notices plenty of light. He decided to read the rest of the stories later and headed toward Westopolis. For now, he has to find out what's going on.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9: Longest Chapter So Far

**This is the longest title and chapter that I have written...so far. I can't fit the damn title, so I had to write something else instead. Oh, I felt really mad about something recently, so that probably answers some of your questions.**

Chapter 9: Voldemort's Extremely Messed Up Plan and the Star Teams

Uh-huh. It's Voldemort walking down a street in Westopolis, all right. He's holding his wand aloft and casting spells on innocent 'civilians' or 'muggles'. Although Harry Potter and the other good wizards are either fascinated by muggles or on the muggles protection agency, that doesn't mean the muggles are weak. The 'muggles' can actually beat the crap out of them...well, some non-magical humans can anyways. Most of them do deserve to be blown up by Voldemort by most of their stupidity on taking drugs or that stuff. Other humans are smart; they are innovative instead of imitative like 'wizards'. Elvis Presley got kidnapped and killed by Voldemort. That pretty much explains where the alien abducted humans went. Not that it matters, because in this story everything's pretty messed up...I think.

Fine. I will show you an example in case if you don't believe me: Voldemort is walking down the street with his servants before coming to a police car. They usually blow it up before Mario comes in and killed Bellatrix. Sirius actually didn't die. Instead, he played around with Eggman's warp machines and accidentally warped himself to the inside of a volcano and died there instead of being killed by Bellatrix. Well, I actually meant to say... to write that Sirius didn't get killed by Bellatrix.

Back to Voldemort, he's back on the streets, killing people. Car crashes, panicking, blowing up stuff, police gunfire, spell casts and basically chaos sounded in Westopolis. Flashes of green and red light soon appeared in Westopolis. And some of them (actually, many of them) went out of the planet's atmosphere and into outer space (yay, take that, aliens!).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Star Fox Team's main ship, or spacecraft, has been patrolling the Lylat System (their "solar system") when they detected something. On the main screen, they detected a green light heading straight towards them. At incredible speed, too! (this was one of the Avada Kedavra spells shot from Earth that headed into space and toward the ship in the Lylat System somehow.)

Slippy, a toad that's the genius for creating mechanical stuff, screamedand pointed at that screen, which is just basically a radar that shows pictures of any intruders coming closer. You probably guessed it. The green light is headed for the ship.

"What is that thing!" Slippy shouted.It is veryunusual that they could speak English when they are far, far, far away...yeah...okay...just continue.

Fox (a fox, obviously), Falco (a bird), Peppy Hare (a hare),and a robot named R.O.B. (I don't know what it stands for, so ask someone else who does) arrived due to Slippy's screaming (it was during night, so Slippy was doing night patrol while the others were asleep that night).

Fox yawned. "What's happening, Slippy?" After so many screams from Slippy that he had to endure, he wasn't in such a hurry. He is the team's leader. Oh, and he likes ice cream.

Flaco looks really annoyed. "This has better be good, Slippy. We didn't have so much sleep tonight ever since you started screaming once every hour." Falco is the best pilot...and he aslo likes ice cream.

Peppy looks at the sreen and turns to Fox and Falco. "It is, once you look at the screen." Fox and Falco rubbed their eyes and stared at the screen.

Peppy likes ice cream too. I thought you needed to know that.

"Wait, Peppy likes ice cream?" Fox asked. On the corner of the big screen, there was a little sreen that said "Peppy likes ice cream."

"Yes, I do...but you shouldn't be looking that hard. It's in front of your eyes!" Fox and Falco adjusted their vision to stare at the big picture. It's black.

Black as in the background, that is. Then they noticed a green line. They stared. And Falco was the first to voice their thoughts.

"It's just a green light that's coming our... Oh my god! We're going to die!"

Fox was astonished by Falco's stupidity."Falco! Stop being so sleepy and start concentrating!"

Falco shook his head."I can't! Not when Slippy started to scream once every hour." Slippy looked guilty.

"Sorry."

Peppy looked around."By the way, has anyone seen Krystal? She's suppose to be to awake by now."

Fox didn't care."Oh, don't bother looking for her. She's probably still sleeping on her bed." Falco was amazed.

"Still?" Fox wasn't surprised at all.

"Haven't you learned to cover your ears?"

"Or get ear plugs?" Slippy added.

Peppy answered them."Obviously not, or else he wouldn't be here now."

Falco looked angry."Hey!"

Peppy then cunningly looked at Falco."Then what's your answer?"

Falco hadn't thought of this."Ummmm... Let's just forget that for now." Suddenly, the lights turned off, including the screen. The door to main room opened. Everyone looked. Krystal came in.

"Wait, how can we see Krystal come in? And if the lights aren't working, how come the door is?" Falco asked.

"Don't ask me." Fox answered.

"So what's going on?" Krystal questioned.

Slippy answered. loud and clear as day."We're going to die! That's what's going on!"

"How?" This question stumped Slippy...for about five seconds.

"How? HOW? We don't need to know how! We just know that we're going to die!"

Krystal asked again."How did you know that we're going to die?"

Slippy pointed at Falco. "Falco said so!"

Krystal turned to Falco, assuming that Falco is still in his original position. Suddenly, the lights and the screen came back on. Falco _is _still in his original position. "Are you sick?" Falco thought about it. He didn't get a headache. He touched his forehead. He doesn't have a fever. So, in total...

"No."

"Then what's wrong with you?" Falco wasn't listening. He was staring at the screen again. Fox tried to explain the simple solution. But first, everyone has to be pay attention.

"Pay me" Attention said, holding out a can for the coins to drop into.

It's an expression. Attention then vanished.

"Ummm... excuse me?" No one paid attention.

"Waaaaahahahahaaaa!" Attention had reappeared again and was crying since he wasn't paid.

Not until Falco stopped staring at the screen. Then Attention dissapeared again...because he felt like it.

"What did you say?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, not you Fox. I meant Krystal."

"What's wrong with you?" Krystal asked.

"I have absolutely no clue." Meanwhile, Fox was really annoyed. He took off his disguise to reveal himself as Caccoyed, the annoying thing. Then Caccoyed vanished in a puff of smoke and the real Fox appeared after the smoke is gone.

"EXCUSE MEEEEE!" Now everyone stared at Fox.

Fox now tried to explain the situation here. "Thank you. Now, if you didn't notice, that strange green light is going to kill us if we don't getmove soon!"

"Good point." Falco said."But first, where did it come from?" Slippy started to check while very complicated screens showed up.

"Let's see." There was some typing. "Ah, it came from a planet called... Earth?"

Falco turned to the others. "Do you think we should go there?"

Fox shrugged."Why not? We might meet friends-"

"Okay then. Let's go." Falco said.

"But we might meet enemies." Fox finished. Falco froze, then turned back to look at Fox.

"What was the point of that speech then?"

Everyone went into their positions and moved the ship out of the light's way and the spellcontinued to zoom on. Everybody in the ship cheered and started heading to Earth. But others weren't enjoying themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star Wolf, the team that's the enemy of Star Fox, has three main members in it. Wolf O'Donell (a wolf), Leon (a chameleon) and Panther (a panther). Their hideout isn't able to move, but it is well protected with asteroids. Wolf, the team's leader, was on charge of discovering any prescence of "visitors". The green light had headed towards the hideout and when it was about ten miles away, he detected it.

"Leon, Panther. Come over." Leon and Panther came over.

"What is it, Wolf?" Panther asked.

"Found a vessel full of good things to steal?" Leon asked, looking mischievious.

"Nope. Look at what I found!" Panther and Leon look. While Leon looked bored, Panther started to look panicked.

"It's just a green light." Leon stated.

"Wrong! It's an Avada Kedavra curse!" Panther corrected.The other two looked at him. Leon looked because he thought Panther was nuts. Wolf looked intrigued, however.

"Since when did you start reading Harry Potter?" Wolf asked.

"Ummmm..."

Wolf assured Panther. "Forget it. I read them myself once. I just didn't know you had read them too."

There was a pause.

"We'll talk about this later, even though I couldn't believe that the book is actually non-fictional."

"Sois itin the fiction section? Or is it in the non-fiction section?" Panther looked confused.

"We have a library?" Wolf and Leon stared at him.

"If you didn't get the books from the library, where did you get them from?" Wolf asked.

"Action first, questions later." Leon said, worrying about the light now.

"You know, he has a point." Panther said.

Wolf nodded in agreement. "Now, seeing as you two are my two top followers: Leon, go get all the evacuation machines ready. Panther, set the alarm. Everyone will know where to go. I will try my best to make sure we won't get hit." Both of the followers nodded and tunred. Leon knew where he is going. Panther, however, didn't. He then turned around again.

"Where's the alarm?" Panther had joined the team a few weeks ago, but still didn't know the entire hideout. Unfortunately, by the time he asked the question, Wolf and Leon had left.

"Oh well." He left as well and headed in the direction that he hopes is the alarm.

Panther continued to walk until he passed a door that said Alarm. Hooray, he thought, as he opened the door. Inside the room are a chair and a desk with multiple things. He sat down and looked in front of him. There was a microphone, couple of buttons, more buttons, and even more buttons. He decided to choose the microphone since it standed out very easily. He grabbed it and started to speak.

"Hello?" he asked.This goes through the announcers in the base so everyone can hear. "Oh I guess this is just a microphone."

Now Panther did these things for some reason, maybe he's just curious to see what happens, maybe he just like to say random stuff, but I don't know the exact reason.

"Everyone, do the chicken dance!" Everyone except for Wolf and Leon started to do the chicken dance. "Now do the Mario!" Those who had done the last activity did this too. "You can all stop now!"

Panther had just realized what he had done and switched to the buttons instead in case Leon and Wolf would go to the room and do the alarm themselves.

Indeed, when Leon had finished his job, he went back expecting evryone to scramble past him. None of that came.His suspicion of Panther and what he has done went completely to 100 percent when he went to find Wolf and found everyone else doing the chicken dance, and at another time, doing the Mario. Leon went straight to Wolf and tried to calm down and talk. Wolf turned around and was surprised to see Leon in an exhausted state.

"What happened?"

"It's Panther, Wolf." Leon answered."He seemed to have everyone else doing the chicken dance and the Mario."

Wolf puts his hands onto his head. "I should have known. We should have given him a tour and demonstrations."

"Do you think we should go to Panther?"

"_We_? What do you mean _we_?"

"So you're not going?"

"No" Wolf replied."I'll stay here and try to avoid the light while you give the alarm."

"Okay." Leon left.

Leon started to head toward the room when he heard a boom. Rushing now, Leon pushed the door and inside was Panther covered with soot.

"You had no idea what you were doing, did you?" Leon inquired.

"Actually, I did."

"And what is that?"

"I was pushing colorful buttons."

"Very funny."

Panther shrugged."I try." Leon was losing his patience.

"Now let me do it." Leon said.

"No!"

"I said let me do it."

"No!"

"I said kiwi." Leon said. He didn't know whether it would work or not, but it was worth a try.

"No!"

Leon rolled his eyes: one counterclockwise and the otherclockwise. "Fine, I said something."

"No!"

"I wished I had a wand." the chameleon said. _Then I can blow him up or maybe make him fly somewhere else._

"I have one, why?"

"Questions later. First, give me the wand."

"No!"

"I can take care of the alarm. Please be serious."

"But I'm Panther." the panther whined.

"I mean it!"

"You mean what?"

"Forget it."

"You mean forget it."

"Yes."

"So you mean forget it yes." Panther stated. Leon turned red. Either he felt like it or it's just that the hideout was glowing red inside. I don't know. I never can tell with chameleons.

"Just-" Leon never get to finish what he was saying because at that moment Wolf came busting in through the door.

"Move! Alarm everyone! I couldn't avoid it!"

"But couldn't we use the teleportation device?"

"Oh...well, then we _can_ avoid it! But you better hurry. It's gonna hit in three minutes."

Leonand Panther ran while Wolf was alarming the base to hurry and reach the teleportation device. Soon, everyone was running for their lives. Everyone made to it. In order to be activated,the teleportation devicehas to have enough firepower, which it absorbs whenever it is shot at, to teleport the entire hideout enough to be entirely in another section of outer space where it doesn't occupy any area of the orginal location.

"Fire!" There was a whole set of smoke gunfire. But it did work.

The hideout escaped completely 5 seconds before the light passed it.

"Did you know where the light came from?" Panther asked.

"I did a little searching before I warned you. It seemed to have came from a planet called Earth. I want to see what was happening and is there anything we could do to prevent our base to explode again in the middle of space." Wolf answered.

So the three members of Star Wolf started to head towards Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Team Rocket!

**Listen up, all my readers! I don't mean to complain, but I kind of expected a lot more reviews than what I currently have. So review, whether it may be good or bad...or neither. Don't make me force you.**

**Which reminds me. Thanks to my faithful reviewers...especially Mew3692002 and EvilKingStan36.**

**Oh yeah. I haven't been able to use my computer because... well, it broke a bit. I had to fix it.**

Chapter 12: Team Rocket Blasts Off At The Speed Of Light!

Clearly everyone must have heard of Team Rocket in Pokemon. If you don't, I'll give one simple sentence. They're thieves who always goes after a Pikachu owned by Ash Ketchum, who wants to be a pokemon master. There are three members: Jessie, James and Meowth (a catlike pokemon). Like their team name says, their plans always gets foiled and they always ended up blasting off...like a rocket.

In this particular case, Jessie, James and Meowth were so busy following Ash and his friends, they didn't know what was happening to them. They were acting like a sneaking group act to everyone who saw them. Now, as Ash and his friends (also known to Team Rocket as the "twerps") went across a corner, the trio somehow suddenly turned hungry. They haven't ate a meal for a week! You see, they were the lowest rank in all of the Team Rocket members and therefore, didn't get any money.

"I'm hungry." James complained.

"You don't need to mention that." Meowth replied. "We all are."

"Besides, that doesn't help us at all." Jessie added. James sighed.

"You're right." Then he looks around and then stares at something. "Wow! Look at that!"

Jessie and Meowth turned to look at what James is looking at. "What?" they asked in unison. Suddenly, they saw what James saw."Ah! Hooray! We're saved!" They saw an apple. However, Meowth didn't in a few seconds.

"Hold on." he said, for his visions had returned to normal."Why are we excited about a red-haired boy with a red hat?"

Jessie and James paused and turned around to face Meowth."It's an apple, you idiot!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Meowth tried to make them cooperate. "Listen. It's either I'm wrong or you're right...wait. It's either you're right or I'm wrong. No, that's not right. It's eiher I'm right or you're wrong. Wait, hold on. It's either you're wrong or I'm right. No, that's messed up! It's either I'm right or I'm wrong. There!" However, at this point, the red-haired boy with red hat turns around the corner.

"Wait for us!" Jessie and James said while running after him.

"Hold on!" Meowth grabs Jessie and James by back of the clothes.

"Meowth! What are you doing?" James exclaimed.

"Yeah! Can't you see that apple is going to save our lives?" Jessie added.

"It's not an apple!" Meowth argued.

"Yes, it is."

Meowth decided that arguing was pointless and that they could find out the truth the hard way."Fine. Have it your way." And with that, he lets James and Jessie go.

"Yay!"they shouted in joy as they run around the corner.

BOOOM!

Then there was silence...

And more silence...

And even more silence...

And continuous silence until Meowth actually got worried.

"Umm, Jessie? James?" he called quietly.When there is no response, he looks around the corner. Jessie and James had crashed into a thick metal door and were dazed on the ground.

"I knew you guys are stupid!" He then ran to them. He heard a chant and when he reached them a big hole appeared below the trio. The next thing that happened could be easily explained with two words.

They fell.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Meowth screamed. Jessie and James were still dazed, so they didn't scream whatsoever.

"Destination: Westopolis." said a mysterious voice. It sounded like a computer in a way. Meowth heard it, despite his screams.

"Who said that?" Meowth asked.There was only silence.

Meanwhile, the hole on the surface of the ground that they fell through closed as if nothing ever happened.And simultaneously,the other end opened and the three members of Team Rocket flew out, at the speed of light. The end also closed and the trio fell down with a mighty CRASH! Jessie and James had then woken up from their dazed state.

"Where are we?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch that it's Westopolis." Meowth answered.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"During our travel-" Meowth started to explain.

"What travel?" Meowth suddenly realized that they were dazed during the time that they were sent through a tunnel. So he explained.

"Oh."

"But I still don't know if it is Westopolis." Meowth said. " It could be a false information."

"Well, it isn't a false information." James remarked.

"How do you know?" Meowth asked.

"Elementary, my dear Watson-"

"Two things. One, I'm not Watson. Second, when did you come up with that?"

"I read it from Sherlock Holmes, Meowth. You should read more often."

"Well, I don't." James didn't want to argue any further. He has a headache.

"Look at the sign, Meowth."he said simply and points to a sign. "And read it."

Meowth looked at the sign that James pointed at. Indeed, the sign said Welcome to Westopolis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews! I don't mean it, but I'm going to get a bit strict. It just depends.**

**Oh, and I added a puzzle to make sure you won't get bored. Well, if you solved it, then you will get bored. But, at least it will make you less bored in a way.**

**Ready?**

**1**

**11**

**21**

**1211**

**111221**

**312211**

**13112221**

**1113213211**

**Now is the challenge. What's the next number?**


	11. Chapter 11: Kirby!

**Yay! It's the first day of August! We should be celebrating!... Oh, wait, that's for New Year's Day... or something like that.**

Chapter 11: Kirby!

News traveled quickly, even aliens will notice it. Obviously the green lights have spread around the universe and unsuspecting aliens will be either aware of it or dead. Among those warned is Kirby in Dream Land. Kirby had been walking around staring at the night sky, looking at the stars. He noticed an unusual green light and kept an eye of it. Soon he saw the light get bigger and bigger and bigger until he realized that it's coming towards him. He started doing somersaults, in hopes that this "star" (he thinks it's a star) will notice him and take him to see the entire universe. He did a somersault to the left, then right, then right again, then left, then right, then...BOOOOM! Kirby was about to start somersaulting to his left when the green light collided on his left, and in case you haven't noticed, that location was his original position. He would have been toast. However, a flower in the very spot where Kirby originallysat shrivelled up and died. Kirby witnessed what has happened and ran to the palace to warn the others.

Now in the palace, there are two sections. One goes to the king's room. The other goes into the... food room.Kirby headed towards the king's room, opened a door and entered slowly intothe room.

King DDD sat in front of the throne, talking to a friend of Kirby's: Meta Knight. Both must have been talking about something useless, because the moment Kirby came in, they stopped and looked at Kirby with those something-that-we-can-actually-talk-about looks.

Kirby started to speak. "Poyo!" Kirby greeted, waving his arms. (note: I just made up a language for Kirby. It's gibberish)

"Hello, Kirby. Anything interesting?" the King asked, hoping that it was actually interesting.

"Doy." Kirby said and nods.

"Well, tell us." Meta Knight asked.

"Dwabble doy." Kirby shook his head.

"Why not?" DDD asked.

"Dwobble baw bawbble bon dabble" Of course, King DDD couldn't understand Kirby. He only understood Kirby before because of the gestures.

"What?" Kind DDD exclaimed."Meta Knight, you're the translator, so translate!" Meta Knight obliged.

"According to Kirby, he was walking down a pavement..." Meta Knight translated.

"Bon wawm coku." Kirby finished. Meta Knight was about to translate but then he looked back at Kirby again with a face that has a are-you-serious look. The king, however, got impatient.

"Well?"

Meta Knight then looked back at the king.

"And he wants cookies."

"Are you joking?" DDD asked. Meta Knight then looked at Kirby again.

"Me or Kirby?" he asked. DDD sighed.

"Both." he said simply.

"I'm the translator, so I didn't do anything wrong."

"So Kirby's joking?" DDD asked.

"Not really."

"Okay, he can have some cookies, but later." DDD said. Kirby was delighted.

"But I want cookies too." Meta Knight complained.

"What!"

"Can I?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, okay, sure. But for now tell us what happened, Kirby."

"Baw cak frawn lita a boe."

"As I was saying, he was walking down a pavement when he noticed a strange light..." Meta Knight translated.

"And?" DDD asked.

"Ban bwabble dabble fron tobal GWABBLE!" Kirby exclaimed and nearly fainted.

"He started doing somersaults-" Meta Knight began.

"Wait, what?" DDD shouted. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he felt like it! Anyways... what was I saying?"

"Kirby started doing somersaults for no apparent reason and..."

"Oh! Kirby started doing somersaults when the light nearly hit him!"

"Oh my god!" DDD shouted.

"Cab dwab haf bod." Kirby stated.

"What did he say?" DDD asked Meta Knight.

"Kirby said that you don't have one."

"Have what?"

"Never mind." the knight said.

"Cobble wabble a lopad popalad!" Kirby exclaimed again.

"He said that we better find the source and settle it down before more of these lights kill more of us!" Meta Knight said.

"Wait." DDD said."It kills things?"

"Doy." Kirby said with anod.

"Yes." translated Meta Knight.

"I didn't need to know that from you, Meta Knight." DDD yelled.

"Sorry."

"Now Kirby, do you have proof?"

"Doy. Laf pog flor lopad."

"He witnessed that the same light had killed a flower." Meta Knight said. DDD stood up.

"Fine, I believe you! But this has better not be a trick, you know."

Kirby, Meta Knight and DDD went to the other section to the food room. However, the sign said "Doof."

"Alright, who reversed the word?" DDD asked. No one answered.

The three characters continued through the room. It was full of food, from cookies to bread to... whatever you say.

"Now, where is that passage?" DDD murmured to himself as he searched around the room.

"Could it be this one?" Meta Knight asked. There was a sign that said "Secret Passage This Way!" with an arrow pointing below it.

"Yeah, that's it." DDD said and walked into a passage that was hidden behind some food.The other two followed.

Soon the passageway was dark.

Too dark.

Kirby was so scared, he ran ahead of them. Five seconds later, he was ahead of them.

Too ahead.

"Kirby, you missed the turn!" DDD shouted.

The response was silent.

Too silent.

Finally, Kirby came back running and went into the turn. He was fast.

Too fast.

Then DDD and Meta Knight followed. After five seconds of walking after they went around the turn, there was abig space.

Too big.

Now, there was three Warp Stars. Theyseemed to bein a straight line.

Too-

"You should know that that 'too' thing is really annoying now." DDD said.

"Who are you talking too?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh... umm, myself." DDD answered.

So they went onthe three warp stars and zoomed to Westopolis. Kirby went first, Meta Knight went second, and DDD third.

And strangely enough, they know where the light is coming from.

Too-

"Shut up!" DDD exclaimed before he zoomed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know, I think DDD has a point.**

**Two-**

**"Shut up!"**

**Where did that come from?**

**Anyways, two-**

**"Shut UP!"**

**It's two as in the number, whoever you are!**

**"Oh."**

**So, two things to mention.**

**One, the war that I mentioned in the summary is coming... soon.**

**Too...Hah!**

**Anyways, too-**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Damn it.**

**Okay, so the second thing is that there will be several more chapters about what happens before the war begins and after Vol-**

**Okay, I probably shouldn't have said that.**


	12. Chapter 12: It's Not War Time Yet!

**Okay, I just probably realized that you two (you know who you are) are the only reviewers, though I'm not sure about the readers. So congratulations! I award you each... the reward for being the one of the only two to reveiw my story... sofar.Happy?**

Chapter 13: It's Not The Beginning Of War... So Far.

By the time Kirby, Meta Knight, and DDD had arrived, so had everyone else. Voldemort had taken over just the television station, since this is the time that Dumbledore died, so he could basically do whatever he wants now. Anyways, everyone could see him on the screens. Everyone froze as they stared at him. Seeing that he has attention, Voldemort began to speak.

"Now, for all you newcomers" Voldemort began."I want to tell you somethings. It was me who sent the green light. It was me who made the hole. It was me that made everyone come and survive. Now I want everyone to join me. If you don't, then you shall have a very painful death. Think about this." Then the screen returned to normal.

Everyone stopped staring at the screen since nothing more important showed up. Everyone was just busy talking to each other about what they all saw.

Meanwhle at the station...

Voldemort had previously asked one of his followers to steal an certain item from another follower. This follower carrying out the order is Lucius Malfoy. He was ordered to steal a watch from another follower, also known as Bellatrix (This was plainly before Mario killed her).

"Give me the watch!" Lucius demanded.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked.

"Why not?" Lucius replied. Bellatrix didn't like this question.

"Seriously, why?" she asked.

"Why not?" Lucius repeated.

"I mean it!" Bellatrix bellowed. Lucius quickly decided that now wasn't the time to argue. So he told the truth.

"The Dark Lord said so." he stated.

"No!" Bellatrix shouted, refusing to give up her watch.

"Give me it!" he demanded.

"Define 'it'" she demanded back.

"The watch!" he answered.

"No!"

Lucius took out his wand."I'm warning you!"

Bellatrix finally gave in...but she has one last trick."Fine! But you must say the magic word!"

"Fine." Lucius agreed."Accio watch!" The watch flew out of Bellatrix's wrist to Lucius. Then you can probably guess what happens next.

Lucius ran away.

"That's not what I meant!" Bellatrix yelled to him as he ran."You could have at least said please!"

Lucius ran back to the 'Dark Lord' and gave him the watch.

"Perfect." Voldemort commented.

"What?" Lucius asked, getting curious.

"I said 'perfect'" Voldemort repeated, getting annoyed.

"What's perfect?"

"Getting the watch." Voldemort said irritably.

"How is it perfect?" Lucius asked."People say that nothing is perfect."

"Shut up! You ask too much!" And with that, Lucius becomes quiet.

"I can say that by exactly midnight the huge war that will begin and by that time, everyone must decide what side they're on." he said, more to himself than to Lucius.

"Brilliant!" Lucius exclaimed. The Lord turned to him.

"Did I tell you to shut up?" he questioned.

"Yes sir" he said. Then, after realizing that he just spoke, he said one word.

"Oops."

"Now, leave. I'm preparing to start my speech on the screen." Lucius obediantly leaves.

The screen starts to change again. All eyes reverted back onto the television screen. Voldemort has appeared again inside the electric rectangle.

"Hello." Voldemort commented. "It is nice to see you again. Now, what I am about to inform you is that we will declare war at midnight...sharp! Now you must have be on a side by the time the war begins...or else. I- Listen, Lucius! Shut up and don't come sneaking back again to hear what I saying. You can hear it anywhere perfectly well.-err, where did I stop at?... Oh yeah. I do hope the lot of you are going to join me. To- Lucius, I know that you are complaining about your lost bunny. Just be quiet if you want to stay here!-anyways, to all who does, please meet me at 11:00 p.m. to midnight...sharp!"

"That is all I have to say. See you later, dead or alive." he finished. Then all the screens turned blank.

For two seconds.

Then Lucius appeared on the screen. It shows him looking and knocking at the screen, obviously having no idea of how television works.

"How does this thing work?" he wondered outloud.

Seeing that he has no other options, he went away to look for Voldemort.

Meanwhile, everyone else is just looking at a plain wall, since the person, whose name begins with a L, left it on.

Five minutes later, they can see Voldemort talking to Lucius about how television works.

"So all you have to do is look at that camera and speak to it."

"That's all?"

"That's all." And then Voldemort left. After Lucius is sure that Voldemort's out of sight, he went straight to the screen.

"Has anyone seen my lost bunny?" Unfortunately, the Dark Lord heard the question.

"LUCIUS!"

"Sorry."

And the screen went blank. Lucius finally knows how to do that... somehow.

But then the screen turned on again.

"If you find it, please bring it to the station."

"That's it! Lucius, if you don't-"

The screen turned off again.

And on.

"It's white, has four legs, two ears, a tail and-"

"Stop playing around, I'll-"

Then the screen turned off once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**So where is Lucius's bunny? That's not important.**

**So what's important? That's not important.**

**So what did Voldemort threaten Lucius with? I don't know. Once again, that's not important.**

**So when is the war going to start? Soon.**

**But don't expect it to be the next chapter...**

**Or the next...**

**Or the one after that.**

**Or the next one.**

**And the next...**

**And the one after that...**

**And...I'm getting off topic again, aren't I?**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Long Discussion

Chapter 13: The Long Discussion in the Rain

**Okay, I know that you might want this story to hurry up. I'll try to do that. Meanwhile, Shadow has become frustarted with something in this chapter and... well you'll find out anyways.**

**And I have been busy lately, so you can't expect another chapter for at least two days.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone had gathered around to have some time before seperating or until the war actually begins. Among these people are Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, Knuckles, Tails and Rouge. Now, how Eggman managed to get along with everyone else is another story, so...

Let's just get on with it!

Anyways, all six characters are real, unknown to video game players who played SA2 involvong these six characters. One of these video game players is called Bob (I just want to make things short). It was raining and Bob was about to listen to music in a secret room. Suddenly, he heard a doorbell ring. He opened the door, saw what he didn't believe he should be seeing and goggled at them.

In the doorstep are Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic.

"Why am I last?" Sonic whined.

Deal with it.

Bob was stunned. After a couple of minutes of silence, Eggman spoke.

"Uh, can we go into your house for shelter?"

"Sure, but aren't you Eggman?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then what are you doing with them?" Bob asked again, indicating the others.

"It's a long story."

"Well, make it short." Eggman didn't expect this reply. He stood dumbstrucked. Finally...

"I don't want to say it!" he whined.

Tails came up and said "I'll tell it. I'm completely unbiased."

Bob eagerly let them in and they all sat on the floor.

"Don't you have any chairs?" Shadow complained.

"Not here, but you can after Tails tell the story."

"Fine, then hurry up, Tails!"

Tails then began the story.

--------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Rouge were walking around when Eggman appeared. Sonic instantly spoke.

"What do you want?"

"I feel lonely." Eggman complained.

-------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------

"I didn't feel lonely!" Eggman protested.

"Yes, you did! Now shut up, so we can get the chairs!" Shadow shouted.

------------------------------------ Continuing Flashback---------------------------------

They all agreed, seeing that Eggman wasn't armed and that they were just too lazy to fight anyways.

So Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Knuckles and Rouge was walking around drenched in the rain. No house was in sight until they saw a house with a number 7 on it (this is Bob's house and the reason that there is a seven on the house is because seven is Bob's lucky number).

"Hey look!" Sonic exclaimed. "There's a house!" He pointed at the house with the number 7 on it.

"Yeah, you're right!" Shadow agreed. "Now why don't you knock the door?" he asked sarcastically.

Sonic backed away slowly. "Ummm, no thanks."

Eggman was puzzled. "Why can't he knock the door?"

"You know Sonic-" Knuckles began.

"No, I don't." Eggman argued.

"True." Knuckles agreed, although he is dissapointed that Eggman was finally right. "He doesn't want to be seen if people saw him."

"What! What's wrong with that? Shouldn't he be glad that he's famous?" Eggman answered in surprise.

"Don't you know?" Tails responded. "Huge amounts of people might run over him for autographs."

"Oh."

"But can't someone else open the door?" Eggman wondered outloud.

"No, doctor.." Shadow answered.

"Stop calling me doctor!" Eggman interrupted.

"Oh, sorry doctor, I mean Eggman. However, everyone here is famous, so the same fate might occur to everyone." Shadow explained.

Eggman nodded but he has another thought. "I see... but what if.."

"Stop being whatifers. Would your grandfather create me if he started saying, 'What if I mess up? What if I don't have enough of this? What if I don't have enough of that? What if something bad occured in the process?'. He wouldn't have started, or in a simpler case, I wouldn't even be here!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Good point, but-"

"But what?" Shadow shouted, too impatient to listen to what Eggman has to say.

"Stop interrupting me and let me finish. As I was saying, but those kinds of 'what if"s' are kind of referring to a negative point." Eggman stated.

"Yeah, so your point?"

"Stop interrupting me!" Eggman repeated, as well as yelling.

"Sorry doctor-"

"What did you say?"

"I mean, sorry Eggman."

"Thank you, now...what was I saying?" Eggman then tries to remember.

"I'm sorry to say this Shadow, but the 'doctor' seems to have a loss of short term memory."

"Who are you calling a doctor?" Eggman yelled, suddenly turning around. "WHO?"

"Uh, no one. No one at all." Sonic lied. Eggman looks satisfied and resumes to remember.

"To tell you the truth Sonic, that doesn't surprise me."

"You mean that the 'doctor' did this multiple times?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Who are you calling a doctor, Sonic?" Eggman spoke sharply as he turned once more.

"No one, doctor-" Shadow answered in return.

"Roar!"

"I mean Eggman."

"Shadow, Sonic! Both you hedgehogs are going to be punished."

"Holy acorns!" the two hedgehogs spoke simultaneously.

"Acorns aren't holy! Everyone knows that!" Eggman rejected.

"Not me!" Knuckles said.

"Nor me!" Rouge said firmly.

"Nor me!" Tails repeated.

"So you're saying all acorns are holy?" Eggman asked.

"Yes."

Eggman gestured to the road. "Then why aren't we seeing people worshipping them?" he pointed out.

"It's raining." Knuckles answered.

"Yeah, so I see." Eggman replied as he looked out and saw the rain continue to pour.

"That's not the point!" Knuckles shouted in rage. "Everyone is inside their houses to avoid getting wet!"

"Oh. Then why can't they worship acorns inside?" Eggman asked.

"Since when do you see an acorn suddenly appear inside your house?"

"Never." Eggman reluctantly answered.

"See?" Knuckles said.

"See what?"

"Never mind. The point is that if you never saw an acorn suddenly appear in your house, chances are that no one saw an acorn sudenly appear in his or her house."

"Hey, an acorn suddenly appeared in my house!" shouted a person named No One.

Silence.

"April Fools!" No One stated.

"It's not April, you piece of lousy pancakes!" Eggman shouted back. "Hmmm, pancakes." He suddenly drfited off into thinking about him having ten pancakes for breakfast.

"Let's get out of this rain." Tails said.

"The best idea that anyone has said for about five minutes." Rouge exclaimed. "So why can't we go in a house?"

"I thought you know already."

"I do?" Rouge blinked. "Oh, yeah, I do.

"But what if.." Eggman wondered.

Shadow rolled his eyes in an annoying way. "Stop being a whatifer."

"What's a 'whatifer'?" Knuckles asked, being unfamiliar to this kind of language.

"A person who says 'What if'." Sonic answered.

Shadow turns to Sonic in disgust. "You stole my line." he claimed.

"Did not." Sonic argued.

"Did too." Shadow objected.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did t-"

"Shadow, Knuckles asked, so Sonic answered him." interrupted Tails, hoping that this will settle it all.

"But he was addressing me." Shadow defended.

Knuckles scoffed. "Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

Knuckles suddenly didn't want to argue anymore. "Let's just forget this argument."

"Why? Admitting your own defeat?" Shadow teased.

Knuckles shrugged. "It's just because it's useless to argue in the rain."

"No, you're not." Shadow said. "You're ju-"

"Why don't we just try to make the rain go away?" Rouge asked.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Like how?" Shadow asked in a tone just like when he thinks that the idea is simply ridiculous.

"By singing songs." Rouge answered simply.

Shadow eyes widened in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"By singing songs." Rouge echoed.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought you said." Shadow murmured, still not believing that it's going to work.

Rouge could sense that Shadow is unconvinced. "Fine. Let me show you." Rouge said. She then starts singing. "Rain, rain, go away. Come back again on Saturday. If you don't, then you will pay. Rain, rain, go away." She then waited. After a while, nothing happened. Shadow suddenly starts laughing. "What?"

Shadow tried to stop laughing... and he succeeded. "There's two problems. First, today is Saturday. And second, if he doesn't go away, what currency will it pay in? Water?"

"Oops."

"I think we are getting off topic."

-----------------------------------Pause----------------------------------------

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Tails said.

-----------------------------------Conitnuing-------------------------------------

"I think Tails is right. Let's try to sing another song." Knuckles commented, though he wasn't sure that it would actually work.

Sonic suddenly starts singing. "One, two, three, four, five, I caught a fake hedgehog alive-"

"What?" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic ignored him and continues. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, then I let him go again. Why did you let him go? Because he bit my finger so."

"No, I didn't. I didn't bite anything." Shadow objected.

"Yes, you did." Tails replied.

"What did I bite, may I ask?"

"Food?" Knuckles answered.

Shadow scowled. "At least I didn't bite a finger." he pointed out.

Sonic continues, despite the obvious racket he caused. "Which finger did he bite? The little finger on my right." he finished.

Shadow clearly disagreed. "That isn't true!"

"This idea is stupid." Eggman exclaimed. "Why can't anyone speak common sense?"

"You know that common sense isn't really common, right?" Shadow asked in reply.

"Whatever. What I'm saying is that can't we argue once we are in a shelter. Or perhaps you just want to stay outside and continue to covered with water?"

"Good point. But there is just one problem." Sonic answered. "And we all know what it is."

"Yes, yes, I know." Eggman said hurriedly. "But what if-" Shadow suddenly became obsessed with this nonsense, if it is even nonsense.

"For the twentieth time, stop being a whatifer!"

"Excuse me, but if I had counted correctly, I said 'what if'.." Eggman paused in order to count on his fingers.

"Just stop saying that." Shadow grumbled.

Eggman ignored Shadow and continued to count.

After about two minutes...

"Four times!"

Tails groaned. "This conversation is getting too long."

Eggman nodded. "But what-" he stopped himself, something that he hasn't done for about... well, basically his life. "Someone please escort Shadow out of hearing range."

Knuckles raised his hands as a sign to show that he volunteers. "I'll gladly do it." Knuckles started pushing Shadow away in order for Eggman to speak out what he is going to say, though Eggman could have just said "Why can't.." instead of "What if..."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shadow asked in suspicion.

Knuckles tried to answer quickly. This is what he said. "Getting you a donut."

Now some of you might think that Shadow wouldn't believe this, but somehow...

"Really? Cool." And he doesn't fight back.

Knuckles did, luckily, have a donut. "Here." he said, handing over a donut to Shadow. Goes back and gives a thumbs up to Eggman.

Eggman began talking again. "Now, what if-" Eggman began, only to be interrupted again.

Shadow suddenly exploded in anger. "STOP BEING A WHATIFER, FOR THE TWENTYFIRST TIME!" he shouted, his volume causing all the windows that are in the range of 20 yards to break.

Eggman frowned. "Knuckles! That's not far enough!"

Knuckles nodded. _It certaintly wasn't_. "Okay." He continues to push Shadow while the hedgehog happily chews on the donut after yelling at Eggman. After a while, he gives thumbs up to Eggman.

Eggman retries. "Now, as I was saying, what if-"

"STOP BEING A WHATIFER, FOR THE TWENTYSECOND TIME!" came Shadow's voice.

Eggman shook his head in frustration. "KNUCKLES!" he yelled.

"YEAH?" Knuckles yelled back.

"THAT'S NOT FAR ENOUGH!" They, apparently, have to yell to hear each other in far distances. Everyone else had covered their ears or put in ear plugs.

"OKAY!" He pushes the hedgehog, who is still happily chewing on the donut after yelling at Eggman... twice!

Eggman: Now what if-" He paused. No one's yelling. A good sign. "Someone volunteered to open the door?" he finished.

Sonic face was filled with suspicion. "And who would volunteer?" he asked.

Eggman gestured himself. "Me."

Sonic was doubtful. "You?"

Eggman assured him. "Yes, me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I'm positive. Now bring Shadow and Knuckles back and tell them to wait outside the house while I introduce the inhabitants of that house to ourselves". Sonic nods, though he wasn't sure that Eggman was telling the truth, but nonetheless zooms off while Eggman heads towards house number seven.

-------------------------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------------

"How was that even a flashback?" Sonic asked in anger.

"Oh, who cares?" Shadow answered. "Now I want the chairs!" he demanded.

"You already got them." Bob answered with a smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what chairs are Bob talking about? Find out, in the next chapter! In the meantime, review please.**


	14. Chapter 14: Oh, Devil Meet Price!

Chapter 14: Oh, Devil Meet Price!

**Listen, I'm busy because of a very special reason. You can actually look at my homepage, which I'm actually using for once! Oh, and I'll start giving out a challenge in each chapter. Some of them may be hidden in the story. Some of them may be located directly from me. And some of them may not be told of, because I might forget. I'll try not to do that. And there's a challenge in this chapter. YIPPEE! I'll tell you after the chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bob showed them a device with a big red button. _Why does it always have to be big and red?_ Bob wondered.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"It's a device that..." Bob began dramatically, "will send you to the moon!"

"What!" Shadow exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Actually, it's a lot more possible than you think!" Bob replied with a dangerous grin. And with that, he pressed the button.

A hole suddenly appeared beneath all of them. You won't believe what happened next.

They all fell down to their doom.

Or did they?

A moment later, they appeared again. Thanks to a couch that is suppose to go up through the open hole. It is shaped like a crescent moon and has pictures and colors that matches the moon. The only difference: you can't really bounce up to about six feet in the air.

"See? I told you that you would go to the moon!" Bob bragged boastfully as he puts away the device.

"Why did you have to be so mysterious?" Eggman yelled in frustration.

"It makes it more fun!" Bob said, adding a chuckle. "What else?"

"So you're not evil?" Tails asked in suspicion.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Good." Tails said in satifaction.

"What? What did I do?"

"That was a trick question. You see-"

"Actually, I can't see it."

"Whatever. The point is that you aren't obsessed with saying no. Otherwise you would have said no, as in you wouldn't be positive."

"Oh."

"So what use is this couch beside proving that you sent us to the moon?"

"Oh, that reminds me." Bob suddenly said as he took out another device. It also has a big and red button.

"Another one?" Shadow exclaimed. "Let me guess. It's going to send us to the sun."

"No, actually.." Bob began, but thought better of it. "See for yourself." He pressed the button.

Instantly the same previous hole appeared beneath the couch and the couch went down, taking the unfortunate characters, who were too slow to notice, with it.

"Oops. Wrong device." Bob said as he dumped out all the devices, including the one in his hands, onto the floor. They are all... the same devices with a big red button. Here's the bad part: he forgot to label them!

"I knew I should have labeled them earlier!" Bob muttered, though there was no point in muttering since no one was there with him. So he decided that he should take them out before he can experiment on which one is which and _then_ he could label them. That's when he reached the next problem.

"Uh-oh." Bob stated. You could probably tell what's the problem.

I'll give you some time to think before you read on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And... oh who cares?

Since he also tossed in the device that controls the moon-like couch height, he can't tell which one it is. So he will have to test each one.

And here he goes.

Press!

Suddenly the couch that is in total darkness spun around and around and around and around and... well, you get the point.

"Who's driving this thing?" Tails manged to shout.

Even though the hole that is in the floor of the house is closed, that doesn't mean that it is soundproof. After hearing Tails shouting, he knew that was not the one. He pressed the button again to stop whatever action the couch is using. He tossed it into the pile and picked up another one.

Press!

The couch spun again. Soon the shouts were so loud that Bob is already nervous, frantically tried to press the button, which somehow got stuck. After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to press the button and the shouting stopped.

This time, he threw that same insane device somewhere else. Let's just say that... it's somewhere where he'll never find it.

Then he took another one.

Press!

The couch below started leaning to one side. To the left, unfortunately. The reason that it is unfortunate is that Eggman is the person who is on the outside to the right. So...

"WHOSE SQUISHING ME?" shouted the blue one.

"NOT ME." said the egg-shaped one.

"I'M NOT EGG-SHAPED!" protested the egg-shaped... oh, fine.

"EVEYONE STOP SQUISHING ME!" yelled the one who claims to be the ultimate life form. No reply. "I'm going to die." he added sarcastically.

"Aren't we all?" the smart fox replied back.

"Eggman isn't." the red echidna pointed out.

"Yay! I'm not going to die!" Eggman shouted in joy.

Suddenly, the couch went back to the normal level.

"And so are we!" chorused the rest of the five.

Bob had just pressed the button in time. And guess what? He threw away that device too.

And picks up another.

Press!

Now the couch is leaning back.

"We're actually going to space!" Eggman claimed.

"That's ridiculous!" Tails replied, outraged. "We don't even have astronaut suits!"

"We don't need astronaut suits." Eggman pointed out.

Since there were hardly any complains, Bob quickly assumed that this button isn't doing any harm. Boy, is he wrong, as he labels that device as 'harmless' and picks another one.

Press!

Suddenly, engines appear behind the couch, aiming at the ground.

"You're kidding." Tails said.

"I'm afraid he's not kidding." Sonic argued.

"Whose side are you on?" Rouge asked.

"Uhh, the side of justice?" Sonic said weakly, hoping that the answer is okay.

Rouge was about to reply when the most devastating noise had reached their ears.

Press!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Are they really going into space? Or is it just a simulation? You will find out soon enough.**

**The challenge? This will remind you.**

**Oh, Devil Meet Price**

**Now you will notice that that's the title of the chapter. But it makes no sense. Maybe because it's just random. Or maybe not.**

**Even so, you'll most likely think that that's not the right title.**

**So what is the real title? This is your first and only clue:**

**Oh, Devil Meet Price**


	15. Chapter 15: Bop, Tubs, ID

**Unfortunately, no one is really close. The most likely reason is that it is probably because it's too hard. Soooo, I'll give another one, hopefully easier. But first, read the chapter.**

Chapter 15: Bop, Tubs, ID

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The engines started to glow red and orange.

"Uh-oh…" commented the fox.

Boom!

The engines blew up! (ha! Not what you expected, right?)

"Phew!" Sonic sighed. He wouldn't have said that, had he known that the worse part is yet to come.

Press!

Now the couch is moving somewhere. It's getting cold… and colder… and colder… and-

"We're going to freeze!" shouted someone whose name begins with an e.

"Way to go, oh wise one." Shadow mumbled sarcastically.

Soon... they are in the freezer!

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed as they all got off.

And the door closes!

"We're doomed!" Shadow shouted. Then he calmed down when he reached an after thought. "Unless Tails has an idea."

"I don't have an idea." Tails said weakly.

"Tails doesn't have an idea?" Shadow spoke as he stumbled backwards, knocking into Sonic, who knocked into Knuckles, who knocked into Rouge... well, not really. She's actually up near ceiling to see if there is a way out up there. So Knuckles knocked into the ground. Eggman was back on the couch because he's too lazy to search.

"Why don't we punch our way out?" Eggman asked randomly. Shadow paused. He turned to Eggman with a excited face.

"Eggman, you're a genius!"

"Of course I'm a genius! What else do you think?" Eggman replied, not remembering what he had said about 5 seconds earlier.

"Knuckles!" Shadow shouted.

"Present!"

"There's a present?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes?"

"Perhaps."

"Is that a no?"

"Possibly."

"Is it neither?"

"It could be."

"Listen! Can you just punch through the wall?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Listen. You're going to feel like as if you're inside a huge ice cube if you don't punch."

"Okay." Knuckles said reluctantly. He punched into the air.

"Oh, forget it." Shadow sighed. He grabbed Knuckles and pulled him, dragging him to the wall. Then he pulled back the fist and used it as a heavy log by punching the wall with Knuckle's fist. It didn't work.

"Oh, I forgot to say that the walls are made of reinforced titanium." Eggman added.

"Eggman, you fool! Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Two reasons. First... you never asked. And second, I just told you." finished Eggman. He smirked, seeing that he made Shadow look like a fool.

Shadow then tried to retort, but he was stopped when the couch suddenly went backwards. Eggman fell forward since he wasn't quite expecting it.

The walls opened as the couch was about to exit. Everyone was stunned, well, except Bob of course. There was a moment of silence and then...

"Somebody get that couch!"

And so the chase began.

_Scooby-dooby doo, where are you?_

_You-_

"Turn that music off!"

Sorry.

Anyways, since they all are chasing after it, the lights unexpectantly turned off. So you can probably expect some trips and complaints.

"Oof!"

"Why did you trip for?"

"I didn't trip you."

"I wasn't talking to you, Big."

Another moment of silence...

"Where's Big?"

"Right here."

"Why are you here?"

"Froggy flew here."

"Frogs don't fly."

"Well, my Froggy can."

"Wait a minute... what kind of accent is that?"

"About time you found out."

"Shut up, Knuckles!"

Eventually, they all got on the couch with a couple of tantrums and was out of the freezer before you can say "Ha!".

"Ha!"

That's not what I meant.

Anyways, Bob had came to the last device, which was quite unfortunate for our characters. He was so certain that it was the right one, he labeled it safe and pressed it. Even though it was the last one, it was the wrong one.

So the couch did something unexpected, as you all would guess.

It... umm...

It turned into a train!

Uh-oh.

Then it turned into a bee.

Then a house.

Then a tree.

Then a pencil.

Then... back to a regular couch, because the storm cut off the electricity supply. That probably explains why the lights had unexpectantly turned off.

Anyways, after a couple of hours in the dark...

"Is the power back on?"

"Does it look like it?"

"No."

5 hours later, the people who were suppose to fix the electricity line got zapped by lightning.

Sooooo...

Bob had to improvise.

He activated the emergeny power and tried to find the other devices that he had tossed away. Unfortunately, that means even more bad things.

Not only is the power back on, but he also forgot to press that damn device again. And that means one thing...

The couch switched shape again and again... and again... and again until Bob found the other devices; they were in the chimney.

Then he came back and tossed all the devices in.

Strangely enough, he isn't smart although he has all these high tech devices. He seems to make a mistake every time he does something.

And that is because... he does.

Since he labeled them all 'safe' and 'harmless' and 'secure', he can't tell which one does what.

So after another 8 hours of experimenting, you just have to feel sorry for him. For the blue hedgehog, that is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic just couldn't stand this torture anymore, while all the others seem to think that this was some kind of ride. So they were all smiles (except one) and they all act like childs.

Since this seems to be taking so long... I'll make a short and simple version of what happens next.

_Bob experiments devices._

_Sonic no likey devices no more._

_Bob reaches last one._

_He presses device._

_Wrong one._

_Bob lookey for other devices._

_Power turns off._

_Bob turns on another emergency switch._

_After 2 days,_

_Bob found right device._

_It was wrong._

_The procedure repeats two times more._

_Bob found right switch._

_And it was right._

_Sonic and friends went up._

_They survive somehow._

And... that's about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now, it's the same thing.**

**It's about the chapter's title.**

**Here's another clue (other than the first one. I'm giving this one, since no one knows what I'm talking about):**

**Oyu tums ersarcleb eth letsert.**

**To make it even more simple, I'll give another (it's the same message, only that there's a different method):**

**Srettel eht elbmarcser tsum uoy.**

**Once you got it, don't try to apply that to the previous chapter. I messed up. It's suppose to be The Device Problem.**

**Now, enough of that. There's going to be about one or two more chapters until the war actually begins.**

**Now please do a favor for me.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Power of Hedgehog Lives!

**Yes, at least one of you got the message! Now the only thing is the lazyness _that_ you don't need in order to decipher it. Oh, who cares? I'm too lazy, too. So I'll stop doing that for now. If you didn't know, the last chapter's title is... oh, who cares. I'm too lazy. I'll just leave it like that. The rest of the titles in the future won't look like that anymore.**

Chapter 16: Hedgehogs Have A Lot More Lives Than You Think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm... after some organization of the devices with the help of the six characters...

"This the room where I play video games!" Bob clearly said as he showed them the television that appeared from the wall.

"So we can play games?" Shadow asked eagerly.

"Sure." A knock on the entrance door came. "I'll get it." Bob said as he left. That left Shadow to decide which game to play.

"Hey guys!" Shadow exclaimed. "Let's play SA2!"

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because we're all in it!"

"We are?" Eggman asked.

"Yes."

"How do we play it?" Eggman asked, being smart for the first time.

"Ummm... oh! Here's the instruction booklet!" Shadow answered as he tossed the instruction booklet behind.

"Oof!"

"Sorry." Shadow apologized. "Now read that and we'll just remember it."

--------------------------------------

5 minutes later...

-------------------------------------

"Press A to jump." mimicked the other five animals for about 200 times. They all seemed bored to death.

"Wait... press A to what?" Eggman asked, forgetting that the answer's in front of him.

"JUMP!" the others yelled in frustration.

"What?"

"JUMP!"

"Why?"

Silence.

"Oh, here it is. Press A to jump!" Eggman exclaimed as he suddenly realized that he has the intructions. By this time, Bob and another five people came into the room.

"What are you doing?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" the other five mimicked.

"We're playing SA2." Shadow replied. "And just who are your copycats?"

"They're not copycats!" Bob protested.

"We're not copycats!" the other five answered simultaneously.

"As you know, I'm Bob." Bob began.

"And I'm Bob the second." the second one said.

"And I'm Bob the third." said the third one.

"I'm Bob the fourth." the fourth one said.

"My name is Bob the fifth." said the fifth one. Guess what's the next one?

v

v

v

v

v

v

"_My _name is Bob the last." finished the last one.

Silence.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... WHAT!" Shadow yelled.

"Are you all related?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

More silence.

"So you got the instructions?" said Bob (the original one).

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

Sonic immediately turned on the Gamecube and grabbed a controller of the two available. After a couple of shouts, complaints, and yelps, Shadow got the other controller. Suddenly, all six Bobs stood in front of the television screen. Or probably it was just Bob who did that and the other five followed him.

Sonic was quite impatient at that time. "What are you hiding?" Sonic asked.

"It's just that.." began Bob.

"There can't be two Shadows." continued Bob the second.

"Nor can there be two Sonics." finished Bob the third. Based on the cooperation, you could probably tell that they weren't joking anymore.

"So?" Sonic insisted, raising an eyebrow... if he has any.

"So for instance" sated Bob the fourth, "if someone plays you, then you will dissapear and do whatever the player who's playing you wants you to do. You will also actually be on that virtual area, where everything seems real.."

"Looks real," continued Bob the fifth.

"Feels real," Bib the last continued.

"And is real" Bob finished, "until someone wins."

"Oh." Sonic lied, obviously not getting it. Unfortunately for him, everyone else did... well, kind of.

"Be careful, though" warned Bob the second, "this gamecube has a probability of 60 of that occuring."

Knuckles was perplexed. "How do you know?"

"It says so on the gamecube." replied Bob the third. Everyone else then turned to look at the Gamecube. There was no sign of the message in sight.

"Where?" Tails asked.

"There."

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"Where?"

"It's that small strip-of-written-words-on-that-sheet that's right there!" Everyone looked closer... or at least they tried to. Soon heads were knocking into each other and they all started to become unconscious. Only Bob the third remained alive! Bwahahahaaaa... oh, sorry.

After they all woke up (Bob the third felt too lazy to wake them up) some ten hours later, Eggman asked the first question.

"Can we play?"

"Oh fine," said Bob the third. All six Bobs stepped away from the screen.

Shadow simply goes to 2P mode with his controller. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Sonic answered.

"Race mode?" Shadow asked.

"Eh, why not?" Shadow chose race mode.

"Who do you pick?" went a voice.

Everyone was startled, except the Bobs.

"What was that?" Eggman asked.

"That's from the television." Bob the fourth answered.

"Oh... I knew that all along." Eggman lied... terribly.

Shadow and Sonic ignored that and had continued on. "I pick myself." Shadow said, picking, well, Shadow.

"And I pick myself." Sonic said, picking, well, Sonic.

"Choose your place." went the television.

"Wait a minute!" Shadow exclaimed. "They all look familiar."

"Well, actually, SA2 is just a video game that recollects what has happened during the big ARK incident with Eggman." Bob said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"There's Green Forest! And City Escape! And... and..." Sonic was speechless.

"So can you explain all of this?" Shadow asked.

"METAL HARBOR!" Sonic shouted.

"Uhhh, sure." Bob said, uncertaintly.

**Half an hour later...**

"And that's what it's like to be a gangster."

"What?"

"Oh, ummm..."

**Another half an hour later...**

"Oh." Shadow said. "That explains it all."

"Like the loop of the building in the first hero stage!" Sonic said.

"And I hate to see whoever has to pay the electric bill for the floating-metal-hexagonal-thingy." Tails commented. Everyone agreed. Eggman was, however, more than impatient.

"CAN SOMEONE PLAY?"

"Choose your place." the television repeated, as if expecting that to happen.

"Ummm..." Shadow said.

"Metal Harbor!" Sonic happily exclaimed.

Shadow mumbled something about rats and mice while he chose Metal Harbor.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Shadow lied. "But if I lose the first time, it doesn't count because you already know this place." he added.

Sonic shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Loading." said the television. Shadow and Sonic suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Oh my god!" Rouge said in despair. "They're in the TV!"

"Oh no! What should we do?" Eggman wailed.

Bob and Bob the last went to the controllers.

"We played this loads of times. This should be very quick." Bob the last explained, calming down the audience.

Bob turned to Bob the second. "So who do you want to be?"

Bob the second answered promptly. "I'll be Shadow."

"But I want to be Shadow." Bob whined.

Bob the second gave in. "Fine, then I'm Sonic."

"But I want to be Sonic." Bob whined again.

Bob the second was silent for a moment. Then he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Maybe..." Bob answered.

"Seriously. We suppose to save two hedgehogs in case if you didn't know."

Bob instantly was serious. "Okay, I'll be Shadow."

"Fine. I'm Sonic." They began to play.

THE GAME IS ON!

"Let me show you my true power!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Sonic shouted.

They both feel out of the sky and landed on a dock. They ran along a lop and hit the second jump thingy-ma-jiggy. Sonic made it to the next dock.

Shadow's case, however, was completely different.

He jumped too high and crashed into the top of the next dock.

"Oof!"

Then...

he fell into the ocean.

**Meanwhile...**

Tails is furious. "What are you doing Bob? You're tormenting Shadow!" he shouted.

Bob showed his most innocent look. "That was by accident!"

Tails didn't fall for it. "Stop showing that innocent look!"

Bob the second decided to add a comment. "Since when can Bob show an innocent look?" he joked.

"Hey!" Bob complained.

**Anyways...**

Sonic waved to Shadow as the black hedgehog started to drown.

"See ya!"

He sped ahead and just to put things simple, he reached the next save point before Shadow died.

Shadow appeared at the save point just after Sonic passed it. "Hallelujah!" he shouted before commiting suicide. At this point.Sonic had reached the last save point. So you know what happens next.

Shadow appeared again at _that_ save point and did the same thing (in other words, commiting suicide). Now Shadow is always going to commit suicide (or rather Bob is making Shadow always suicide), so here are some speeches that he said when he commited suicide

"Yahoo!"

"Hurray!"

"Oh no!"

"Yippee!"

"Weeee!"

"What's going on?"

"Why am I committing suicide?"

**Uhhh...**

Tails is madder than before. "Bob, there's no doubt about it! You're torturing Shadow!"

Bob quickly shook his head. "No I'm not! I'm not torturing Shadow, I'm just delaying his victory! Besides, that's what you want, right? You want one of us to win very quickly, so that's what we're doing. Bob the second (or Sonic) is going to win and I won't interrupt their way... you are going to do this fast, aren't you, Bob the second?"

"Ummm...sure."

"Good. So I can keep doing this." Bob said to Tails. Tails stomped away, fuming about how ridiculous that is.

**Back to the game...**

Sonic had reached the final save point. "Yeah! I got another save point!" he cheered. He touches the save point and Shadow had just committed another suicide. "Ouch!" Sonic said instantly as Shadow landed on him.

"Sorry. Anyways, see ya!" Shadow committed suicide and appeared on the save point again and repeated the same procedure over and over.

Sonic smiled at this. "That looks like fun! Can I try?" he asked.

"Sure." Shadow asnwered. Soon Sonic and Shadow are commiting suicide.

**Uh-oh, that's not a good sign...**

Tails came back, looking pleased now (you can probably tell why). "Now what? BOTH of you are making them commit suicide!"

Bob tried to put the blame on someone else. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. It was um.. Bob the third!"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even playing!"

"Then it was Bob the second, then!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll stop doing this and you can continue to commit suicide."

"Okay."

**10 minutes later...**

Even Bob is annoyed now. "I thought you said that you'll stop commiting suicide!"

"Fine." Bob the second said, going back to his job.

**1 hour later...**

"I won! I finally won!" Bob the second yelled. Everyone else was asleep. But the noise woke them up again.

Knuckles sighed. "Yeah, but it usually doesn't take an hour to win."

"Yes it does!" Bob the second retorted.

Knuckles ignored the objection. "So they're coming back here now?" he asked.

The two players turned to Knuckles. "Who?"

Knuckles groaned. "Shadow..." he began.

"And Sonic." Tails finished.

"Once we quit." answered Bob.

Rouge had just walked in. She had went out to get something to eat while the two players were playing their last hour. "And when is that?" she asked.

The two Bobs looked at each, then at Rouge. "Now." they asnwered simultaneously and quited, expecting the worst. Nothing happened.

"Phew!" they sighed and started to stand up. Bad idea. Shadow and Sonic suddenly appeared and landed on them.

"OOOoooofff!" they shouted and went unconscious.

Shadow rubbed his hands together. "That was fun!"

"I agree! So, guys, what do we do next?" Sonic inquired.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will they do next? I don't know.**

**What will happen? I don't know.**

**What should happen? I do know.**

**What's going to happen next...**

**is...**

**that you need to review!**

**So review please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Let the War Begin!

**I'm back! AND I'M MADDER THAN EVER!**

**Wait a minute...**

**I meant that I am _gladder_ than ever.**

**Now what was I doing?**

**Oh, right. After reading several other stories, I was beginning to wonder what the disclaimer's purpose is. I mean, we all know that all the stories are fiction because, well, the web address says so (I mean, it has the word fiction in it, for crying out loud!). So I was thinking what was the point of it.**

**But enough thinking.**

**Read!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 17: Let the War Begin!_**

"Well?" Shadow inquired. However, as sad as it may seem, no one answered.

Not No, One. Just no one, as in nobody.

No, not Nobody. Just nobody with a lowercase n.

"WELL?" Shadow repeated. Everyone was staring at the clock, looking at the time. It was almost midnight... or was it noon? "Why is everyone staring at the clock?"

"Can't you tell?" Sonic asked. Unfortuantely, all Sonic can tell is two black, flat sticky things pointing to some kind of symbol.

Shadow smirked. "No. But if I can't tell, then you can't either."

Sonic sighed. "You're right. I was just doing what everyone else is doing. Will someone please tell us what's happening?!"

Eggman stated in a-matter-of-factly voice. "In case if you didn't know Sonic, it is 11:20 P.M. 40 more minutes and then the war will begin."

Knuckles glared at Eggman. "Let me guess whose side you're on. Voldemort?"

Eggman looked irritated that his was so easy to guess. But then again, his decision always is. "Correct. And I'm assuming that the rest of you are not on Voldemort's side?" he asked back.

"Yes."

Sonic had then noticed that Shadow wasn't saying anyhting. "How 'bout you Shadow?" he asked curiously.

Shadow "came back to reality" with a startled stutter. "A-Actually, umm... I haven't decided." he told truthfully.

There was silence for a moment. Then came a big "WHAT?!"

"Come over to our side!" Sonic insisted.

"Don't listen to him. I know about your past. After all, you were created by my grandfather." Eggman said.

"Hmm..." Shadow thought. He was about to consider being on Eggman's side when...

"But he's on the bad side!" Sonic insisted.

"Oh and what exactly does a bad guy do, might I ask?" Eggman retorted.

"Tries to conquer the world." Sonic simply answered.

"Ah-hah!" Eggman exclaimed. "That is correct. But did you even think why we would do that?" he asked.

"To control everyone!" Sonic shouted.

"Nope. We would do that to make sure that there is no war and that everyone wouldn't suffer casualties."

"That's a lie!"

"Ok, then what would a good guy do?"

"Get rid of bad guys!"

"Why?"

"Because they're evil!"

"Why are they evil?"

"Because they are trying to control people with fear!"

"Now what other way could you unite people without using fear?"

"Be nice and ask people."

"Ah... but what if they couldn't because of their religion?"

"Then leave them alone."

"But wouldn't that destroy the whole purpose of uniting everyone and preventing casualties?"

"Uhhh..." Sonic stammered, not able to come with a answer. Tails, thankfully for Sonic, had an answer.

"No, it wouldn't. Leaving people alone would the best option out of all the availible options in that scenario."

Eggman was about to point out another view when Shadow couldn't stand it anymore.

"LOOK! I'M TRYING TO DECIDE, SO STOP TALKING!" Shadow shouted. Everyone had forgotten he was there. Well, now they remembered.

"Oh, have you decided?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah, have you?" Sonic asked as well.

"STOP MAKING ME TALK!" Shadow shouted. Then...

He ran out of the house.

Sonic looked puzzled. "What was that all about?"

Eggman shrugged. "I have no idea. Now, I'll be seeing you later." He left as well.

Tails looked worried. "We better convince Shadow." he whispered.

"Why?"

Tails' eyes widened. "Don't you know? Shadow has the key to..."

"Open the door..." continued Knuckles.

"Of the main room for the Eclipse Cannon." Rouge finished. (yeah, I know. So dramatic. Well, I had to make something up, anyways)

Now, for those people who doesn't have a clue of what's going on, especially those who doesn't have a single clue what an Eclipse Cannon is (which I somehow doubt, but just in case), let me explain. In this story, Shadow is the only one who knows the location of the Eclipse Cannon's main room (he doesn't have a "key". That was an exageration). The Eclipse Cannon is, indeed, a very powerful weapon. However, it is in a colony called ARK. This "ARK", unfortunately, is in space. Anyone who is in ARK could easily get lost, so that would explain why Shadow's knowledge is so essential. Anyways, back to the Eclipse Cannon. When I said that it's powerful, I mean it. If you're not convinced, I can tell one fact. It is known to pierce stars. Once one side has it, the other side has almost no choice but to surrender. It's almost like having all the pieces while the opponent doesn't have any pieces except the king in chess. Anyways, I talked enough, let's get on with the story.

"I see." Sonic lied.

Mark looked concerned. "The only difficult thing is that Eggman knows about that too."

Sonic then looks smugged. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's find him before Eggman."

**However...**

A character whose name begins with an 'e' says "Oh, Dark Lord, I praise thee."

"Shut up! Now what were you saying before?" the "Dark Lord" asked.

"Which one, oh evil one?" Eggman asked back. (hey, that rhymes!)

"Quiet! I want to know what you said the second time you spoke."

"Of course, master of dark magic." Eggman joked.

"Call me any more names, then you'll die." Voldemort threatened.

Eggman smirked. "I don't think so, my Lord."

Voldemort looked enraged. "Be Quiet!"

Eggman explained for all who is hearing this conversation. "See, you know that I have something that you want to know... Oh, dark one." Eggman taunted.

"AAARRRGGG!"

Eggman now looked irritated. If this keeps up, then his information is then useless. "Okay, I hope that you can have enough patience for about two minutes, oh stupid one."

There were gasps.

"I'm not stupid!" Tom argued.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" After a couple of minutes, Eggman saw no ponit in arguing anymore.

"Anyways, I was saying, Shadow h-" Eggman started before being interrupted.

"No, I'm n-... uh, keep going." Voldemort said.

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Okay. Shadow has the key to the main room of the Eclipse Cannon."

"And what is that?"

"What is what?"

"The Eclipse Cannon."

"It's a weapon that almosts automatically makes the opponents surrender." Eggman informed.

Voldemort looked interested now. "Tell me more."

"Oh sure, Tom." Eggman said sarcastically.

Another bunch of gasps.

"Don't call me by my name. How did you know anyways?" Tom inquired, enraged yet suspicious.

Eggman sated, "I read the book."

"What book?"

"I forgot."

"Oh. Anyways, who's Shadow?"

"A hedgehog."

"But a powerful one, right?"

"Of course. What did you expect?"

"I expected you to tell me that it's a weak one!!!! Now I can't control it at my will if it's powerful!!!"

"Oh. Oops..." Eggman said apologetically.

"Where's the hedgehog!?!?!?!" demanded a (if not angry) very, _very, **VERY**_, enraged Voldemort.

"Errr... I don't know?" Eggman said meekly, simultaneously making his second mistake.

"SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!"

"Errrr... what?"

"THAT'S A WORD TO SAY WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" (Actually, that is a real word and what Tom said about it is actually quite true).

"Fine. PNEUMONOULTRAMICROSCOPICSILICOVOLCANOCONIOSIS (can also be spelled with -koniosis. It is known as the longest word in English vocabulary, containing 45 letters)!"

Silence.

"And what is that?"

"A lung disease-"

"What?!? Why does the longest word have to do with lung disease?!? What is going on with the world?!?" Voldemort complained, starting to become hysterical. Eggman was annoyed, having to be interrupted for most of his life.

"As I was saying, it's a lung disease-"

"Oh my god, it's a whale!" Voldemort shouted pointing at the nearest tree. Yep, he's gone nuts. Eggman, on the contrary, was even more annoyed.

"It's a lung-"

"Oh my god, it's Eggman or Ivo Robotnik!" Voldemort interrupted again, pointing at Eggman.

"AS I WAS SAYING-"

"Oh my god, it's a hedgehog!" Voldemort yelled pointing at something behind Eggman. Eggman, thinking that he was already nuts, assumed immediately that it wasn't a hedgehog and continued to repeat.

"IT'S A LUNG DISEASE CAUSED BY BREATHING IN CERTAIN PARTICLES!" he shouted.

"Shut up, Doctor!"

Eggman froze. Apparently, Voldemort wasn't that hysterical... yet. He could still make out shapes... well, beside the 'whale' one, that is.

Eggman also saw this chance to present Voldemort of Shadow's presence.

"My Lord..." Eggman began.

Voldemort wasn't listening. He was babbling on and on about how cookies, sharks, shoes, cloaks, snakes, and people are all related.

"-even though the cookies, sharks, shoes, cloaks, and snakes all have an 's', the word people doesn't. So the letter 's' isn't the answer. The answer is that they are all-"

'MY LORD!" Eggman shouted.

"-don't have a 'z', 'y', 'x', 'w', 'v', 'u', 't', 'q', 'm', 'j', 'g', 'f'', 'd', or 'b'. You can also say that-"

"_MY LORD!!!!_"

"-they are made out of matter, but then with that statement, you can relate any objects together, can't you? But then again, you can also say-"

"**_MY LORD!!!!_**"

"-that they all have a vowel in them. But that's the same statement as the one that was about all of them being made out of matter. You can apply that to every word. No, beside not having a letter in common, the only other answer is-" Whatever the 'other' answer was, it has to wait.

"**_MY LORD!!!!!!_**" This time, Shadow had joined in as well.

"-that... What is it? Can't you tell that I'm busy?" Voldemort answered, not in a happy tone, but also not in a threatening tone either. More like somewhere in between.

"Allow me to introduce the hedgehog that I had mentioned earlier."

"Ok, welcometothesidewherewewillcrushouropponent'sside." Voldemort said rather quickly. Then he went back to his famous speech about how cookies, sharks, shoes, cloaks, snakes and people are related.

"Ummm..." Shadow wasn't expecting that. Then he whispered to Eggman.

"We are under _that_ leader?" he said, pointing towards Voldemort, who was still babbling, though now it's about how -1 should be known as the first prime number instead of 2.

Eggman can only nod. _Why, oh why, did **he** have to be the leader?_

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped and looked at his watch. His face then looked a bit surprised for a moment and then it dissapeared. He turned to his followers.

"It's time." he said dramatically. He went looked toward the screen. On the screen showed the number 10.

_10._

10 seconds left until 12 o'clock sharp.

_9._

9 followers of Voldemort are now staring at the screen.

_8._

8 wands are being raised to prepare to fight.

_7._

7 Chaos Emeralds are still hidden.

_6._

6 pizzas ready to be eaten.

_5._

5 apple juices ready to be drinked.

_4._

4 tacos ready to be eaten as well.

_3._

3 satellites floating around Earth.

_2._

2 words are being prepared to be spoken out to make the first kill.

_1._

1 word is also being prepared to be spoken out to kill someone.

_0. _

Voldemort wasn't worried. His followers are usually dumber than he is. They had insisted to have 0 instead of the words that officially start the war, and he had allowed them to thinking that nothing could go wrong. Oh, boy, if he had only knew what a mistake he had made and also how dumb they really were. Well, either way, he was going to find out, believe it or not.

_-1._

Voldemort's jaw just dropped. Who said about going to negative numbers?!? That's it. When the signal starts, he's going to kill them.

_-2._

Voldemort was definitely annoyed and a -2 wasn't going to help. That's it. He's going to shout no mattre what appears next.

_-3._

"Just start the war!" Voldemort shouted.

The screen paused. Then...

_Let the war begin!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It has been a while hasn't it?**

**But I'm going to try to update as soon as possible.**

**In the meantime, just review, please?**

**I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
